Two Parts of an Whole
by miiani
Summary: What if Edward actually had died in 1918? What if he had actually met his Isabella when he was still human? What if they both had a secret that now Bella has to carry with her until the day she dies? What if there was another couple just like them, 90 years after? All Human.
1. The End In The Beggining

**Hi there! Yeah, I'm new around here sooo I'm not an expert! I had this idea a long time ago and I've started to written it on paper and in portuguese but then I though: "Why not?" And so, here it is! My very first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!  
Ps: I had to make some changes so the story could get together.**

**I do not own any Twilight characters though I wish I owned Edward!**

* * *

September, 1918 – Chicago, Illinois

The atmosphere was heavy and suffocating.

The smell of ether and morphine filled that aisle of death.

Laboured breaths, moans and disease. A serious and horrifying disease that reached and affected everyone around it.

Spanish influenza.

"Bella, Bella" a raspy voice interrupted the morbid silence.

"I'm here, my love, I'm here" answered another voice, sweet like sugar, in a whisper.

A little girl of only seventeen was sat in a fragile chair next to one of the many stretchers that were placed in the room.

She was beautiful. And seemed like she didn't belong there.

She had long dark hair, tied at the top of her head, and big chocolate brown eyes.

She was thin and pale by nature but the deep bruises under her eyes, the lack of sleep and hunger, the worry that assaulted her heart and a new kind of pain she had never felt before stood out those two features of her.

"It's hot, Isabella, so hot…"

She stood up and picked a wet towel that was submerged in a bucket of water, passing on the moribund's forehead, next.

"Better, honey?"

"It hurts…"

Her heart squeezed.

"I know, my love. It's going to be over quickly." It was any lie.

"Where are my parents, Bella? Where's my mummy?"

She looked at the two stretchers that where in front of her.

Her eyes turned dark and wet.

Isabella had loved Elizabeth Masen, who always had treated her as a daughter, and she also had conquered Edward Masen Senior's cold heart.

And now, it was nothing left.

And now, she was about to lose the most precious gift of hers.

Isabella shook her head and sighed.

"They're fine, my Edward. Very soon, you'll be fine too…" She whispered.

"Are they at home?"

"Yes indeed, my dear. Mr Masen is in his armchair, reading _The Chicago Tribune _and Mrs Masen is finishing lunch, I'm sure. I even think she has made meatloaf, your favourite."

"Are you coming too, my precious love?" Edward asked, believing in the farce, thanks to high fever.

She snorted and her heart, already so full of pain, finally broke into pieces.

What was she going to do without her Edward Anthony?

Without their walks, their honest conversations and their fool and felt avowals, without the roses, the smiles, without the afternoons spent on the swing of the porch, without the discrete touches and the innocent kisses?

And that night; that one time opportunity, so shocking, so scandalous, so forbidden…

And so, so perfect!

What was she going to do with her life, without half of her own being?

Edward wasn't the only one who wasn't going to survive to that…

Isabella run her fingers through Edward's rebel, bronze coloured hair and looked into his half-closed eyes, still able to glimpse a bit of their emerald-green, formerly so radiant and always so bright, even with death so close.

"Yes, I'll come by later, my love. Your respectful father needs a fair rival to his chess play." She answered, with a melancholic smile, keeping the farce.

Edward used to win all the games, whatever was its difficulty or opponent. Lucky or maybe something, it will never be known…

"And… And I want to play your lullaby, my princess." Then, he coughed. "I want you to listen it again; it's yours, it's only yours…"

"Only mine…" Isabella whispered, rummaging inside her dress's pocket where she had her adored melody.

"Do you… Do you have the medallion?" His voice was barely audible, at that point.

"Of course I have it, my sweetheart." She answered, cherishing it. "I will always take our portrait, your smile, right here, close to my heart."

"And… And ask the wedding ring to mommy… The ring… The ring, Bella… Put the ring…" He coughed again and she rearranged his pillows and after that she took the beautiful diamond ring out of her pocket where she kept it and slid it through her finger, like he was asking. "Mar… Marry me… You'll marry me, won't you, my precious treasure?"

Thick tears rolled down her face and she smiled at the impossibility of that happening.

"Of course I'll marry you, Edward dear. Nothing could make me happier and thrilled than marry you. Now, take some rest, sweetheart, you will be home very soon…"

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Masen."

And when she finished pronouncing these words, he closed his eyes and a tiny smile, almost imperceptible, showed up on his lips.

He was leaving towards Heaven, in peace, while the doors of Hell were opening to the one girl that he loved and that loved him more than anything in this world.

A terrifying scream interrupted the morbid silence of that aisle of death.

* * *

**Sooo? What do you think? Reviews, reviews!**


	2. Ordinary

**Hello peopleee, I'm back :D Yeah, two chapters in two days, you lucky guys! Don't get used to, it won't be always like this! But I promise you, I'll write as fast as I can! I want to thank to all the people who read my first chapter in the last day and specially to those who had it to their favorites and sent me reviews! You're all amazing :D I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm already working on the third :D  
I don't own any of Twilight characters though I wish Edward was mine ;)**

* * *

January, 2005 – Port Angeles, Washington

Isabella Marie Swan looked through the plane's window.

Clouds, clouds and more clouds.

She hadn't landed yet and that feeling of claustrophobia that she always had when she was at the rainy Olympic Peninsula was already piercing in herself through her pores and assaulting her usually quiet heart.

"Yes mom, it will be good spending some quality time with dad."

"Yes mom, I'll be fine."

"Yes mom, it will be great being there."

"Yes mom, it will be awesome seeing my cousins again."

"Yes mom, I'll work things out at school."

Bella had never, ever, ever been a great liar. Ok, she hadn't been a liar. At all! But she had repeated so many times these and another similar sentences that Renée ended up pretending that she believed in them and accepted her only daughter's decision of living with her father so she could follow up her new husband, Phil, into the "exciting" adventure of baseball!

"Take care of you." Her mom had said to her.

"Take care of you!" Bella had repeated and then she turned to face her stepfather. "You have to check that bills are being paid, that there's food in the fridge, that mom's car has gas and that your phone and hers have both battery and money in case she gets lost. Got it?"

Her stepfather had laughed and hugged her. "Don't worry kiddo!"

"My middle age's little girl, we are going to miss you so much…" Renée had said to her, in a sigh.

"I miss you too, already…" She whispered, returning to the wet and grey reality.

The plane started landing.

Once again, she had put her mother's happiness in front of hers.

But honestly, where was the problem in that? Her life had no interest at all! What would be exactly the different between being ordinary in Phoenix, in Forks, in Jacksonville or in whatever part of this world?

Nothing would change.

She would be that average girl that literally stumbles on her own feet, that doesn't have any kind of coordination and is so pale that the first question that pops in anybody's mind that sees her on the street must be, without a doubt, what kind of chronic disease she was suffering of.

Bella didn't consider herself as an ugly girl. There were simply so many girls much prettier than her.

Bella had good grades. There were simply so many people much more intelligent than her.

Bella didn't have many friends. Actually, she didn't have any friends. In Phoenix, she used to get along with two twin sisters, Kensi and Nell Beckett, but she had only been at their place a couple of times in eleven years and all of their talks were basically about school stuff, whereby saying goodbye to them hadn't been painful at all.

The girl didn't like any kind of physical activity, liked music but only listening it and had no problem with loneliness.

She loved to read. Oh, in that, she was good! She could a book with 700 pages in less than two days and at only 11, she was already a huge fan of all Jane Austen's novels

But reading? What was the big interest of reading in the society of the so recent 21st century?

Sometimes, she wondered if her mind had some kind of trouble or if she could see the world in the same way other people saw although she knew she would never have answers to those two questions.

She had accepted the facts, a long time ago.

She was ordinary.

She would never fit in any place.

She would always be just another one.

She would never be in the spotlight.

The plane finally landed.

She shrugged and sighed before taking her sit belt, standing up and picking her rain-coat and handbag.

Bella knew better than anyone how to live with the vulgarity on her side.

* * *

**So? What daya think? :D I know it's a bit confusing like two Bellas? But yeah! It's on purpose I'm not thaaaaat crazy!  
****Reviews please :D**


	3. Coming Home

**Hi sweeties! :D Here you have it, another chapter of my confusing story eheheheh I want to thank to all of you who read my first two chapters, specially to those who add my story to their favorites and who are following it. You make my life much more happier than it actually is. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and yeah, I'm working on the fifth chapter now which means the fourth is already done :D Yep, true story!  
****I'm gonna shut up now, I'm already talking to much!  
****We have Jacob in this chapter and I gave a Bones name to one of my characters just because I suck with giving names, it's not a crossover at all!  
I don't own any of Twilight characters though I still wish Edward was mine!**

* * *

October, 1918 – Seattle, Washington

The steam train started to slow down and the little girl glimpsed the station ahead, through the window.

Isabella took a deep breath and the hole inside her chest seemed to diminish a bit… But it was still unbearable.

She'd never imagined, at 14, when all she wanted was to get out of that little piece of land in the middle of nowhere and go to the big city, that someday she could feel relief for coming back there.

For coming back home.

She squeezed her medallion for the thousandth time and closed her eyes.

"Edward, stay with me, darling. I need you so much…" She whispered, as if she was praying.

Two tears streamed down her face and Isabella rushed to clean them.

Her legs and back hurt. It had been an awful travelling week. She had switched trains three times and she was feeling really tired and sick.

She wanted her childhood bedroom again. She wanted to be mommy's little Baby Bella once more, she wanted to grab her dolls, brush their tiny hair curls and play with her little porcelain tea service, like she used to do when she was just an innocent child.

She wanted to wake up, hug her Teddy Bear and make sure everything was nothing but a horrible nightmare.

But Isabella was pretty awake.

And it was impossible to get back in time.

Like her mother Temperance, used to say, a long time ago, when something bad happened: "Tomorrow, the sun will come up in the sky, and it will be a new day…"

"All you have to do is keep moving forward, Baby Bella…" The girl whispered like she was listening her mother.

And she really had to keep moving forward even if it seemed impossible and so painful without her Edward Anthony.

The train finally stopped.

She stood up and an old woman ran towards her.

She had worked at Masen's house. Isabella had liked her since the very first day and had asked her if she wanted to come home with her.

Joanna had accepted Edward's little girlfriend's propose. Her chest was grieving with the loss of her masters too. "A change of air is always the best healer for a broken heart!" That was Joanna's opinion.

The maid had brought a simple sac with her things. She quickly picked the larger bag of her new lady. Isabella grabbed another bag, a smaller one, with all the cares of the world. Inside, there were some Edward's things that Isabella wanted to keep to herself.

She looked to the umbrella that she'd also brought.

"Sun, mommy?" She thought. "Where's the sun in this hidden place of the world?"

"Let's go, Miss Swan. Come on, it's time." Joanna said, softly, afraid of Isabella's reaction. She was nothing but a destroyed little girl.

Isabella whispered and picked her umbrella.

"I'm feeling dizzy…" She whispered in her lacklustre voice.

"It's natural, Miss. It has been a long trip. It's just a couple more hours, milady, we will be home very soon …"

_Now, take some rest, sweetheart, you will be home very soon… _Those words echoed inside her head, infecting her wound once again.

Isabella snorted and shook her head, trying to block her thoughts.

"You might be right, Joanna. Let's go."

They both walked to the door.

The maid got out first to help her lady.

The girl put her head out and looked around.

And there he was, a tall good looking man, with dark hair curls: the Swan's curls.

And with a hurt and empty look on his face, just like hers.

Tears returned to Isabella's eyes.

"Hold this." She ordered to Joanna, giving her the umbrella and the bag.

Then, for a few moments, she forgot everything.

She forgot the rain that was falling.

She forgot the people that were around her.

She forgot how a lady of her social condition should behave in public.

For a few moments, all she wanted was to be comforted by her favourite cousin.

And so she ran, until she found herself inside of his arms.

"Bella…" He whispered, tightening her in an unexpected hug.

"Jake, you came…"

Jacob Swan stood back to look into her eyes.

"Of course I came, Isabella! I received the telegram you sent me a week ago! It said it was urgent! Damn, for you to come back to this flooded lost land, like you called it once, it's because it's really a burning issue! Why… Why did you come back? I thought you loved Chicago, Bella. What happened?"

Isabella took a deep breath before answering:

"Edw… Edward's gone."

An agonizing sob got out of her lips and she buried herself inside his hug.

Pain showed up in Jacob's apparently serene face.

I knew how she was feeling.

It was like all the world had just collapsed on our shoulders.

Four years before, Jacob had met Lucy, the woman of his dreams.

They were happy.

They shared hopes, fears, joys and miseries.

They trusted each other; they were best friends.

They loved each other in every single aspect; they were a perfect couple.

They were going to marry; Jacob managed the local newspaper – a family business – and Lucy was the perfect society lady.

It was a happily ever after.

But Lucy got pregnant and what was supposed to be the extension of their dreams was just the beginning of their worst nightmare.

Lucy had reacted badly to her state. Her belly grew but she was getting thinner every passing day. She couldn't eat anything; she'd had high fevers and constant vertigos.

The baby had born before the date but healthy, after all.

But Lucy…

Lucy had perished several hours after the birth, after seven and half months of agony, leaving her beloved Jacob heart-broken with a little baby inside of his arms.

And that was why Isabella had searched for her cousin.

He was the only one that could understand her pain.

Jacob was her only solution.

* * *

**So? Did you liked it? Reviewss please :D**


	4. Cousins

**Hello there! How are you? ****I hope you're all super duper great! Here you have it, another chapter! As you can see, I'm jumping centuries, you won't see two chapters in a row in the same century. I prefer that way! So, I had this other idea of a Twilight fanfic as well and you will have to apologize me if I get a little late updating this story I'm trying to write both of them at the same time!  
Well, I hope you enjoy it, gotta go!  
PS: I don't own any of twilight characters though I wished I owned Edward!**

* * *

January, 2005 – Port Angeles, Washington

Bella got out of the plane to embrace the fact that she had come indeed to her less favourite place on the whole world from free will.

She saw her father, Charlie, not very far from the place where she was. He had already picked her three bags. It was an amazing thing, the fact that he was the chief of the police of the good people of little town Forks… Or maybe not!

She rolled her eyes. How unnecessary was all that attention!

Bella looked to Charlie's left. Next to him, there was a short girl, with a magnificent smile, very well dressed, literally jumping.

Mary Alice Swan. Her cousin.

Dozens of embarrassing memories just flashed inside Bella's head.

During her childhood, Bella had been Alice's summers mate and, truth be told, her own private Barbie!

Alice had always had a huge taste for fashion and an excellent ability of always getting every single thing that she wants. Therefore, Bella's peace had always been shaken by an Alice's hurricane made of crazy ideas and colourful clothes.

Even though, Bella had to admit that no one could be indifferent to that gorgeous smile of her cousin. It was impossible not liking Alice!

She smiled a bit. Maybe her stay in Forks wouldn't turn out to be so depressing!

But then, Bella remembered that Alice was two years older than her and that she went to Fashion and Design School, in Seattle, according to Charlie. Alice definitely didn't spend too much time in Forks.

Bella whispered. No, it would be just as awful as she had been suspecting in the last few weeks.

Bella forced her legs to move.

"Welcome home, Bells." Charlie greeted, uncomfortable, giving her an awkward hug.

If Bella wasn't a social person at all, she had to thank that to Charlie. He was a loner too.

His life was divided between his job and his fishing trips, on Sundays.

But he had been really happy when his baby girl told him that she was moving to Forks. Charlie felt complete when he had his daughter with him, at home.

"Thanks, dad." It was all Bella could say before finding herself inside her cousin's little arms.

"Bells!" She squeaked. "I've missed you so much! I noticed you bring just a few bags. I believe you don't have much winter clothes since there's practically no winter in Phoenix!" Alice laughed all alone, at this point. "We really have to go shopping, one of these days!"

"And there we have it! Private Barbie, all over again!" Bella thought to herself.

Charlie tried to hide his smile.

"Alice, the girl has just landed!" An unknown masculine voice exclaimed, in a fake reprehension, in a voice tone full of love.

Behind her cousin, there was a tall, blonde boy, very handsome, with a beautiful pair of baby blue eyes. Bella tried to identify him, searching for his face inside her childhood memories.

No, she didn't know him.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper; Jasper, this is my cousin, Bella!"

"Awesome! Bella, the perfect third wheel!" The girl just thought and then whispered.

"It's really nice to meet you, Bella! Alice has spent the last month talking about you all the time!" He said, smiling.

Bella blushed.

"Jasper and his family moved around here two years ago, that's why you don't recognise him." Alice explained and then her lovely face became incredibly sad. "You had already abandoned us, by that time…"

Bella had refused to come back to Forks at the time she was 14. After that, Charlie had spent two weeks in Phoenix, every summer.

Alice's expression was so gloomy that Bella felt guilty for leaving Forks for the first time.

"Alice, you know, me and rain… We are not best friends… At all! I'm… I'm… I'm so sorry."

And then, the petite girl's face opened into a perfect smile, like nothing had happened.

"It's okay, Bella! After all, you're back, that's what matter! I always knew you'd come back! You just can't live without me!"

Bella smiled but didn't answer.

"Alice, we have to go…" Jasper whispered.

"Oh, yeah, you're right! Well Bella, we really have to go back to Seattle; you know, tomorrow, Monday, classes, yuppie, hurray! I just wanted be here, when you arrived, for welcoming you. I know you don't feel it, but this is your home, Bells, and I… I really missed you."

Bella whispered and felt tears in her eyes. She wasn't expecting that.

"Thanks, Alice. I missed you too." Bella whispered.

Alice kissed her cheek and said goodbye to Charlie. She picked her boyfriend's hand and they started to walk to the exit.

"Well, Bells, let's go! We still have a pretty long road in front of us, until we get to Forks!" Charlie said, avoiding any kind of sentimental speech that could come from his daughter's lips.

"Okay."

Suddenly, Alice stopped, turned back and ran next to them again, like she had forgotten something really important.

"Oh, it's true, Bella! I remember you didn't use to like to ride on Charlie's police car…"

"Hey!" Charlie interrupted her. "Is that true, kiddo?"

Bella blushed again.

"I… I didn't…" She spluttered.

"So!" Alice exclaimed, to be able to continue. "I convinced Edward to give you a ride to school, tomorrow morning… And until you have your own car, of course!"

Bella's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Wow, wait there, Mary Alice! Edward?!"

"Yes, Edward! My brother, Isabella Marie! Don't you remember, Edward? I understand, he's the perfect image of anti-sociality, he's the biggest outcast of that little town… Well, at least he was, he's a little bit better now. I know he didn't like to be around us but my mom used to make him dinner with us! Don't you remember, seriously?"

"Alice, of course I remember Edward! I don't surfer from Alzheimer! It's just… The last time we had a decent conversation, we were, what? Nine years old? It's going to be weird!"

"Oh, don't be silly, Bella! Don't worry, it's going to be fine!"

"Edward is our cousin, Bells, he's family. If he doesn't mind to ride you to school, you are not going to be rude and say no, kiddo!" Charlie added.

Bella didn't answer. She had no reaction, she was speechless.

Alice smiled, before turning back again to join herself to Jasper.

"You have nothing to thank me for, sweet little cousin!"

* * *

**Reviews are even better than being Edward's cousin so shoot!**


	5. The Truth

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Okay, it has been just a week, but with all the school work - that btw is freaking killing me! - it feels like ages! So, here you have, chapter number 5! Until Christmas it will probably be like this, a chapter a week, I'm really full of work. but yeah, do not worry, I'm not going to abandon you!  
Well, I hope you enjoy it sweeties :D  
PS: I don't own any of the Twilight characters and I still wish Edward was mine ;)**

* * *

October, 1918 – Forks, Washington

"Go get a tea for the madam, right now!" Jacob ordained for no one in particular, as soon as they got into his mansion.

The Swans were a wealthy family for many centuries. Jeremiah Swan was an English aristocrat man that had come with his wife to the new world in the beginning of the 18th century.

He had been able to build his own little town out of nothing. As their family grew, the city grew as well and most of all the business that were around Forks belonged to the Swans.

Despite all the financial stability, Sarah and Stephanie Swan had wanted to leave the town and Isabella had followed her older sisters' steps.

But now she knew that only Forks, the little city that saw her growing up, could save her.

Jacob took her to a little interior living room and Isabella sat down on one of the armchairs.

She looked around. She knew all the corners of that chamber. She had memorized all the details of the paintings that were on those walls and had read all the books that were inside of that old, large bookcase. She felt comforted by the familiarity of the heat that was being emitted by the fireplace, by the bright blue of the wallpapers and even by the annoying sing of cuckoo's clock.

Jacob stood by next to the fireplace, looking to the flames.

A little maid got into the room, holding a silver tray in her hands.

She put a cup onto the little coffee table in front of Isabella and filled it with tea.

"Do you want some sugar, madam?"

"Two cubes, please."

The maid did what she had been told to and turned around to leave the room.

"Bring me the baby boy." Isabella said when the maid already had her hand on the doorknob.

The girl turned around, completely frozen inside. She was just 13 years old, she was just a child.

"Mr. Swan?" The maid whispered, in a question tone.

Everybody inside that house knew how delicate the subject was.

Jacob tried really hard to be the best father of all but every time he looked into his baby's blue eyes, just like Lucy's used to be, the pain in his chest just became unbearable.

Therefore, the baby used to spend most of his time with his nannies so Jacob could get use to his pain in time to have a sane relationship with his son, in the future.

"The lady gave you an order. Go away!" Jacob said, coldly.

"Yes, sir." The little girl said and got out of the room quickly with her hands shaking.

Isabella picked her tea cup and drank a bit.

"Why did you come to me, Bella? You could have gone to New York; you could have gone living with your sisters. I know you don't like living in Forks…"

He turned around to face her and she raised her head.

Their eyes locked on each other.

"You're the only one who understands it, Jake…"

"So what's the idea, Bella? Being miserable together?" Jacob asked in a sigh, with a sad smile on his lips.

Someone knocked twice on the door and an older maid showed up carrying a chubby baby.

Jacob turned around again as if he didn't want to face his son.

Isabella stood up not actually knowing how she would hold the baby inside her weak arms.

She was the younger daughter, the younger cousin. She had been the family's baby and she had never taken care of one.

Isabella took a deep breath.

"I am going to need some help." She admitted to the maid, with a shy smile.

The woman smiled too.

"It's pretty simple, miss. It's really natural."

The maid put the baby boy inside Isabella's arms.

"Do you see, madam? Like I said, it's…"

At that point, the baby started to cry. He didn't know who the strange girl that was holding him was; he was frightened.

Isabella started to rock and kissed the baby's forehead.

"There, there, beautiful baby. Shh, it's okay, Bella won't hurt you, Bella likes the boy…" She whispered almost as if she was singing a lullaby.

The baby quickly calmed down and leaned back, trying to find the eyes of his new protector.

When the ocean blue met the chocolate brown, the baby boy laughed.

The maid got out of the room, quietly.

"Hi, baby!" Isabella whispered, slightly smiling. "You must be the only happy person in the middle of this rainy place, you know?"

The kid laughed again and she laughed too.

Then she felt guilty. She shouldn't be smiling that much, it just wasn't right…

Isabella sighed.

"You're so cute, aren't you? So happy, so full of life… It's a good thing, trust me baby…"

Jacob slowly turned around.

He was assisting to something he'd never thought he would see: a woman taking care of his son; a woman being his… mother.

"Christopher. The kid's name is Christopher, Bella." He said, in a raspy tone, trying to hide his emotion.

Isabella looked him in the eyes.

"You gave him your middle name…"

"It was Lucy's father's name as well. She would like it…" He whispered, with a not in his throat.

Isabella looked down to the baby again.

"How old is he?"

"Seven months."

"Baby Chris…" She whispered, with her voice sweet as honey, watching him play with one of her loose hair curls.

Jacob approached her and stood exactly in front of her.

"What is exactly your plan, Bella? I know you better than anyone in this world, Isabella Sophie, and you have something you desperately want to do, I know it! What is it, dear cousin?"

Isabella looked down and then looked again into Jacob's eyes.

"Your son needs a mother, Jake… And mine needs a father." She whispered.

The man's face got paler and he stumbled back, astounded.

"Wh… What?"

"I'm pregnant, Jacob. And I need you to marry me because no other men will be open to do it."

* * *

**So? What do you think? Reviews, folksss!**


	6. Natural

**Hello people! Yep, I'm here! As you can see, I'm trying to update every once a week, but it's getting really hard because of school work! I'm filled with tests from head to toe, it's just horrible! But hey, here you have it, chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it, folks! :D  
PS: I don't own any of Twilight characters though I wished I did. Stephanie Meyer, you lucky girl!**

* * *

January, 2005 – Forks, Washington

Bella hadn't slept a bit all night.

She was nervous and afraid. She hated the idea of being the new student in a school where all the kids had grown up together.

And that stupid plan of getting a ride from her cousin was causing chills all over her spine!

Bella and Edward had never been close. They were both quiet people and the boy had always preferred spending long hours in from of the PlayStation playing against his giant best friend rather than make some company to his sister and his long distant cousin.

Bella could barely remember how the boy looked like! She knew he was pinched and almost as pale as she was and that his hair had a strange and unique bronze colour. But that was it!

They were practically unknown, what was exactly Alice's silly idea, this time?

Bella saw her room enlightening as the night became day. Nevertheless, that depressive tone of grey never left the sky.

She got out of the bed before her alarm ring. She moaned when she looked at herself in the mirror, terrified with her face: she looked just like a zombie! She tried to straighten her hair but after a while she quit and ended up making a simple pony tail at the top of her head. Bella looked at the bruises under her eyes and sighed. She would have to ask Alice how to hide them… Or perhaps not… Alice would certainly turn a simple advice into a huge make-up session. Yep, it wasn't a great idea!

Bella washed her face and her teeth and dressed up.

When she opened her bedroom's door to leave, she was hit by the intense smell of eggs and bacon. She picked her bag and went downstairs.

"Good morning, dad." Bella greeted, when she entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Bells!" Charlie said too, smiling. "Ready for school?"

Bella grimaced. "Yeah..." She whispered while she picked a bowl, a spoon, some milk and the cereals' box. "Sure."

She served herself and started to eat.

Charlie rose from his chair, washed the dishes and headed to the door.

"Esme called right before you came downstairs."

Esme was their cousins' mom.

"Edward was just leaving; he must be here in a few minutes."

Bella simply nodded.

Charlie looked around the kitchen.

"We have to go to the supermarket…" He said in moan.

Bella smiled a bit.

"I can handle that by myself." In Phoenix, housework was at her charge.

Charlie was visibly pleased with the idea.

"And do you… Hum… Do you need a ride or something?"

"No, it's okay dad."

"Okay, then. Great! So… Have a good day, Bells!"

"_Well, that will be quite impossible…"_ The girl thought. "You too, dad." She whispered.

Charlie got out of the kitchen and Bella heard him opening the front door.

"Good morning, Charlie." A deep, seductive voice filled the house.

Bella stopped chewing her cereals. She felt her cheeks turning into 120 degrees and her stomach spinning around itself.

The nightmare was about to begin. Starting with her long distant cousin practically unknown!

Yes! Because they were relatives just 'cause their great-grandfathers had been brothers, or something like that!

"Good morning, kid! Get in, she's in the kitchen. I have to go. See you later!"

Edward got inside the house and waved. Charlie closed the door behind him.

Slowly, the boy entered the kitchen. He remembered his cousin was even more shy and reserved than himself. She was short, thin and fragile and had long, dark hair.

Edward found the girl completely focus on her cereals' bowl, next to window.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella?"

She turned around and her eyes widened at the sight she had in front of her.

The boy had changed. The child features had transformed into man's and his skeletal body had become lineate and muscled. His green eyes were glowing and his bronze-coloured hair was even more perfectly dishevelled than it used to be and it was begging Bella to run her fingers through it.

Bella forced herself to breathe and felt her cheeks becoming even hotter than they were before.

"Me… I… Huh… Good morning… Edward."

Edward blinked his eyes and cleared his throat.

He was also a bit fascinated by his cousin's image. She looked even more petite and fragile than she used to be and her long hair caught in a pony-tail featured her cheek bones and her enormous eyes, giving her a completely adorable look.

The boy noticed her eye bruises and asked himself what could be the reason for her lack of sleep. He also noticed her rouge cheeks and had to admit that the contrast between that tone of carmine and her pale skin was really interesting. It made Bella so… Beautiful.

He flashed a tiny smile.

"Good morning. You are… Huh… Different." Edward said.

Bella looked at her shoes.

"_Is that an appreciation tone?" _She asked herself and went to the sink to wash her now empty bowl. _"No, it can't be…"_

Completely lost in her thoughts, Bella didn't notice a small puddle in front of the sink. She slipped and her bowl flew from her hands and Edward tried to catch her.

But she quickly gripped the closet's door, recovered her balance and raised her head. The guy didn't know if he should be worried about her or if he could just burst himself laughing.

"Don't you dare…" Bella whispered as if she could have read his thoughts.

Edward picked the bowl that was next to his feet.

"At least it's plastic!"

"Yes. I'm a wise person!"

And that was it.

Edward couldn't keep his laughter to himself anymore.

It was probably the most beautiful, melodious and genuine laughter she had ever heard in her entire life.

It was so contagious that, for the first time, Bella found herself laughing too at her chronic incoordination.

She blushed, still smiling, and Edward put the bowl inside the sink and she washed it.

"Have you had breakfast, already?" She asked for polite and also for something more that was starting to bubble inside of her being.

"Hey! I know I came up early put Esme is proud to be the most careful mother of all times. She would never let me leave the house without making me eat a breakfast that could feed three entire armies!"

Bella laughed softly again.

"_This is odd…" _She thought. She didn't use to relate to people in such a… natural way.

"The memory I had from you, Edward, was that you were a quite reserved person…" Bella commented, in a smile.

"High School does wonderful things!" Bella couldn't get from his expression if he was being honest or just ironic.

Bella groaned.

"You're popular."

It wasn't a question. With all that Ancient Greek God's aspect, she wasn't admired at all!

Edward looked horrified with such idea.

"Geez, girl, no! I've just learned how to have some company. Emmett's two years older than me, I needed to be around to some other people."

Emmett was his giant best friend.

"Oh, I see…" Bella just said.

Then they got quiet.

"You still hate this, I suppose…" Edward said, suddenly.

The girl sighed, looking through the window, watching the constant rain.

Bella's reaction spoke to itself.

"You do."

Silence again.

The only sound they were listening was the rain dropping on the roof.

"Then why did you come back, Bella? You couldn't even stand spending one single month here, during the summer!"

Bella whispered.

"To make Renee happy. She went to Florida with Phil, her new husband. If I had stayed in Phoenix, she would have to stay with me. So I came here…"

"And now you're unhappy."

She faced his emerald eyes, smouldering and intense.

Bella filled her chest with air and bit her lip.

"No."

* * *

**Sooo? What do you think? Pleasee, reviews, I get so few, it's saaaaad :C**


	7. Visits

**Heyhey it's wednesday! You know what that means, it's update's day! I hope you all had an wonderful week and there you have it, chapter 7, in 1918! Hope you enjoy it, sweeties :D  
PS: I don't own any of Twilight characters and I still wish Edward was mine.  
PS2: Have you seen Breaking Dawn Part II already? It was freaking epiiiiiiiiiic *-***

* * *

November, 1918 – Forks, Washington

The room seemed endless. There were beds in both sides and a long hall, in the middle.

And Edward was there, in the bottom of the room; her Edward, so perfect, so serene and also so far away from her, completely unreachable.

Isabella started to run. She had to run, she had to catch him and keep him for herself, forever…

But the more she run, the further he was from her and, at certain point, Edward just broke into millions of pieces, vanishing in the air.

Even though, she had to keep running, keep moving forward, keep looking for something even if there wasn't anything to find…

It was in that moment when the screams used to start.

Joanna got into Isabella's room, abruptly, with a wet towel in her hands.

"There, there, little girl; it was just a bad dream. Calm down, dear child…" Isabella's favourite maid whispered as always, removing the black curls from the girl's face and wiping her sweaty forehead with the towel.

Isabella opened her eyes, already filled with tears and buried herself in Joanna's lap, sobbing with deep and vast pain.

Every night the same dream, the same agony.

It had already passed two months after that hellish day.

She had arrived to Forks exactly five weeks before.

And there was no way to softening the pain, to make it go away…

The days just went by and the hole inside her chest got bigger and more infected every single passed hour. Breathing was just painful; every heartbeat was a horrific torture.

Not even the fruit of their pure, eternal and lost love that was growing inside of her womb, not even her little Edward could turn things a little bit clearer.

When the sobs diminished and the melancholic apathy returned to her soul, Isabella cleaned her tears and gathered enough air in her lungs just to ask, in a whispered:

"What time is it, Joanna?"

"It's early, madam, it's barely six a.m. Have just a little bit more of sleep; I'll call you in an hour or two."

"NO!" Isabella almost screamed. "I don't want to close my eyes again. I don't want it, Joanna, I just don't!" A girl was begging, with her chest on fire.

She felt sick with pain.

She felt totally mad.

The maid got scared. Life had been so unfair to that child. Sometimes, Joanna asked herself if little Bella would still be trying to survive if there wasn't any Edward's baby inside of her.

She looked into Isabella's black, empty eyes and to her pale, skeletal, destroyed face.

No, she wouldn't.

The maid got up from the bed and picked one of the many dark dresses that Bella now had inside of the closet. Then, she opened the window curtains.

It was still dark night and, of course, it rained.

"I'm going to get some hot water to clean you up and then I'll help you to dress up, madam. Do you want to take your breakfast here in your bedroom or downstairs, dear lady?"

"Downstairs, Joanna, downstairs!" Her bedroom was a black pitch place, full of shadows and nightmares. Isabella would hide them until later.

"As you wish, madam." The maid whispered, getting out of the room quickly.

"Don't close the door, Jo!" Isabella screamed, before being alone.

The girl could hear the waitresses' murmured conversations, from downstairs. She tried to focus in their voices to close her dream in its little box, in the bottom of her mind.

Isabella could hear Jacob's serene snoring, in the room next to hers. She asked how could he able to sleep so peacefully, all night, even with all his pain. Could she also be able to, someday, find some peace with Edward's…

This thought turned the hole in her chest a lot bigger. Tears returned to her eyes.

She embraced herself, passing her arms around her knees, just to keep herself together.

No. Isabella would never be able to get over her lost. Edward would always be her first and only love. He should be the one to be next to her at the altar, to be next to her in birth of their first child, he should be her life's partner, her intimate friend, her faithful husband, her perfect lover.

Isabella would take her mourning to the grave, no matter how long she'd live.

She squeezed her medallion and closed her eyes.

"Come back, Edward, come back! Why did you left me? Why did He take you away from me?! I'm nothing without you…"

Joanna found her little girl in that position, completely curled around herself.

"Oh, Miss Swan; get up, please! You can hurt your baby, you don't want that!"

Isabella didn't move. Joanna put the large bowl full with hot water on the floor and went to pull the girl, who was acting like a lifeless doll.

The maid helped Isabella to clean up, to get dressed and then, she combed her hair.

Greyish light started to come up, from the window.

With the beginning of a new morning, Isabella took a deep breath, ready to survive to another day, hiding her ghosts in the corners of the room.

Morning passed slowly, in baby Chris' company. The wound was a little bit more bearable when Isabella was busy with the child. Now, Isabella was decided to get Jacob close to the kid. Some progresses had already been made: the man could already give some attention to his son for a couple of hours. Isabella felt useful when it came to this subject.

The girl decided to have lunch in the kitchen, where the nannies fed the baby. She preferred this busy environment, with the little waitresses running from a place to another, than the protocoled silence from the dining room, where she used to sit in one side of the table, facing her cousin, and none of them said a single word, in the presence of the two butlers.

At certain point, the child maid of only 13 came to Isabella, almost running, breathless.

She contemplated the girl, getting alarmed.

"What is it, Kate?"

"Mr Swan asked me to call you, madam. He is in the interior room."

_This is odd…_ Isabella thought. They didn't have that kind of ceremonials. If Jacob wanted to talk to her, he knew exactly where she was, all he had to do was come to kitchen, it didn't kill him.

"Why didn't he come here, personally?"

"I don't know, madam. What I know is that there's a distinct couple with Mr Swan, in the room. I didn't recognize them, madam, but the butler who opened the door was just terrified, it was spooky!"

Isabella froze inside.

She knew that moment would come, sooner or later.

She just didn't think it would be that soon!

She got up and arranged her dress.

"Do you want me to go behind you, with the baby boy?" Kate asked, knowing that the child's presence turned Isabella's world a little less dark.

"No. Don't bring the baby."

"Yes, madam."

Christopher felt abandoned and started crying.

Isabella looked into his blue eyes.

"Don't cry, dear boy. Mommy Bella will be right back, ok? There, there, baby."

The girl forced to call herself mommy, for Chris. She wasn't dumb, she knew pretty well that in that little town everyone was aware of Lucy's tragic story but, if she could make the child believe that she was his real mother, it would be a lot easier to keep the farce, when her baby was born. Chris and his naïve little mouth would never tell her scandalous secret.

"Kate, you're in charge of the baby, have you heard me?"

The girl's eyes widened.

"What? Me… Me, Miss Swan? But… But… Nannies have much more practise, I'm just an unimportant maid, I can do something wrong, I don't want to hurt the baby; I don't want to upset Mr Swan! Maybe it's best if I call one of the nannies; I think Susette is upstairs, in the boy's room…"

"Kate! I don't want Susette, I trust you! I know Chris adores you, all you have to do is entertain him for a couple of minutes. I'll be right back!"

The girl lowered her head. That was an order and she was made to obey.

"Yes, madam."

Isabella got out of the kitchen towards the room where her future husband had led her when she returned from Chicago.

She stopped in front of the hall mirror, observing herself.

She was ghastly. There was neither any colour in her cheeks nor any glow in her dark hair curls and everyone could notice how thin she was, based on her cheekbones.

She sighed.

It would be awful.

Isabella opened the door and three heads quickly turned to face her.

The one that was closer, Jacob's, showed a guilty expression, full with resignation.

The other two, for some moments, showed surprise and then shock.

"Isabella?! Little Bella, is… Is that really you, daughter?!" The man asked, when he found his voice.

Isabella didn't even deigned to turn her head to face and answer her worried dad.

Instead, she fell of her knees, close to her mother's feet, who had briskly replaced shock by a mask of haughtiness, coolness and distance.

"Mother, mom… Mommy, please, have mercy on your youngest daughter! Please, mommy, please! Forgive your baby Bella, please…

Forgive me."

* * *

**SOOO? Reviews dudes!**


	8. Forks High School

**DUDES! Fresh new chapter to everyoneee! Yep, and on a Tuesday, huh? You can thank that to 11th grade geography and english cause I have a test on Thursday and I have to study tomorrow afternoon and I have an oral presentation on monday and i have to prepare it on friday! So yeah, you lucky kids that get a new chapter while i have all those awful things to do without any sleep! Yeah cause i can't sleep since sunday! Awesome, huh? Well, enough with the boring blabbering, i'm looking like Jessica! I hope you enjoy it, sweeties!**

**PS: I don't own any of Twilight characters... Which is sad, of course!**

* * *

January, 2005 – Forks, Washington

Bella got out of her cousin's car and observed the red buildings in front of her.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked her after getting out of his shiny silver Volvo and locking it.

The girl looked him in the eyes.

Edward felt a deep urge of being capable to remove those shadows inside of his cousin's eyes. He noticed them in the first moment he saw Bella, that moment.

Something was tormenting her and he was pretty sure it wasn't just the fact that she was the new girl inside of that coven full with noisy kids, so in love with gossip.

"It's going to be just fine, Bella." Edward whispered, not believing in his words.

"I hate to be the centre of all the attentions…" Bella affirmed, looking to her feet.

Edward wasn't able to say something comforting, at that point.

They walked together through the parking lot with all the students' eyes locked in their figures.

The boy said some "hi"s and "good morning"s here and there and introduced Bella to some people. She just waved, shyly.

They got inside of the bigger building and he took her to the Secretary Room.

"Well, I have to go… I'd agreed to meet a friend, before the bell rings, we have this project to present…" Edward said slowly, almost as if he was embarrassed to leave her all by herself in that unknown place.

"Okay…"

"Miss Coop will give you your schedule and a map; I bet your old school was much bigger than this one; you'll hardly get lost in here…"

Bella smiled faintly.

"I have an awful orienteering, Edward. If there's anyone who can get lost inside this school is definitely me!"

He widened his eyes in surprise and smiled too.

"So it's better if I just stick around!"

Bella's cheeks became burning red; she choked and looked to the floor.

The boy understood he had just crossed some sort of line and shut the hell up, visibly embarrassed.

A minute passed by and she finally raised her head, trying not to make eye contact with those dazzling green eyes of him.

"I'll meet you here, after classes?" She asked.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Yeah, sure." He answered. "Have a good day, Bella."

"You too." She whispered.

The guy turned back and left the building, towards to another one with grey walls, made of concrete.

She whispered and opened the door.

It was a small cabinet, intensely illuminated and warmer than the rest of the building.

She headed to a middle-age ginger lady who was behind of a long counter.

The woman looked at her, in the next second.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan…" The girl informed her.

It was all that took for her to be recognized, according to the glint inside of the woman's eyes.

"Oh, of course you are, Isabella! I'm Miss Coop. Welcome back, honey!"

"_Great!_" It was all that crossed Bella's head.

She was expected and a conversation topic, apparently.

Charlie had certainty talked about her, in the past few days and the entire town got to know about Bella's return.

"Thanks." She whispered trying to be nice.

The secretary gave her two pieces of paper.

"There you have it, sweetie: your schedule and a map. We don't want you to get lost, well don't we?"

She explained to Bella where were the rooms where she was going to have classes in and the best ways to get there. The woman also gave her another paper that had to be signed by all her teachers by the end of the day.

In the end of the explanation, the woman gave Bella a sweet grandma's smile.

"I hope you have a nice day, Isabella."

Bella tried to find her own smile.

"Sure."

She got out of the office and went to the first room Miss Coop had pointed.

Bella's stomach was writhing is spasms, almost threatening her to throw away all of her breakfast.

It was a small classroom. In Phoenix, rooms those small belonged to kindergarten students.

Bella noticed that two girls were hanging their rain-coats in a hanger in the back of the room. Bella did the same and directed to the teacher's table.

_Mr Mason, English,_ she read a card.

She gave him the paper to sign and in return he gave her a book and a list of some other books she had also to read.

Quickly, she walked to a hidden sit, in the back of the room.

The next 50 minutes dragged slowly.

As soon and the bell rang, Bella started to pack her things in hurry, hoping no one had the guts to approach the strange new girl.

A tall, thin, blonde boy got close to her.

She sighed.

"_A person can dream, right? It's still free…"_

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Just Bella."

"I'm Mike Newton. Edward introduced us, this morning, but I noticed you had your mind somewhere else."

"Probable…" She whispered, not making any eye contact. Maybe he could feel her awkwardness and just leave.

"So… What class are you attending next?"

She rolled her eyes.

"_Can't he just go away?" _Bella thought.

"Public Administration, with Mr Jefferson, I guess…"

He smiled. He looked like a Golden Retriever.

"I can take you there."

"_Thanks but no thanks. You see? I'm not normal, I don't like people. Especially, I don't like guys who wear baseball jackets and are clearly the captain of the school's team and just want to bang the shiny new toy!" _Bella thought but instead she just said:

"Okay."

She picked her bag and they both went to get their jackets and got out of the room.

"This is pretty different from Phoenix, isn't it?"

Bella looked at him, with accusing eyes.

"How do you…" She started but closed her mouth in the next moment. _"You're breaking news, Bella. Remember, they know every single fact about your life…" _She thought.

The girl sighed.

"A lot. It rains too much in here."

"Agree!" Newton said and laughed hoping she would laugh along.

Bella didn't.

He shut up and they walked in silence until he stopped in front of a wooden door, similar to many others. She stopped too.

"Consider yourself delivered!"

Bella got confused.

"You're not staying?"

"Nop! I'm going to have Spanish with Mrs Garcia. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get lost."

Bella remembered Edward's comment from that moment. Where would he be, in that moment?

"Anything you need, just call for Mike Newton and I'll be here in a second!" He said, asking for some attention.

"_You really want to bang me, well don't you?"_ Bella thought.

"Thanks."

"See you at lunch!" He said, before turning back and leaving that hall.

The rest of the morning passed quickly.

In Trigonometry class, Bella sat next to a petite girl, with brown hair curls and blue eyes.

In the middle of the girl's blabbering, Bella was able to understand her name – Jessica – and that she was Edward's best friend's younger sister.

For the thousandth time in that morning, Bella rolled her eyes with another proof of how tiny that rainy town was.

After introducing herself, Jessica proceeded with a monologue about the difference between big and small cities – she had lived a year in San Diego, with her aunt – followed by a very well structured opinion about how cheering was a sunny day after months of constant rain. It lengthened until the end of the following class, Spanish.

"You have lunch with us, don't you?" Jessica asked when they got out of the classroom.

"When you say us, you are exactly referring to…"

"Me, Mike, Angela who is Edward's cousin because his mom is Ang's dad's sister, Eric, Ben who likes Angela, Tyler and Lauren who doesn't know if she wants to date Eric or Tyler!"

Bella opened her mouth in shock. She was really starting to think that that girl belonged to FBI or CIA!

"So…" Jessica said, looking for an answer.

Bella sighed once more.

"Okay."

Jessica smiled.

"Great!" The girl crossed her arm with Bella's and they both went to the cafeteria.

They went to the line to buy their food and Jessica started to chatter again which only forced Bella to answer with monosyllabic words.

Her mind was so off that she didn't even notice the boy who was standing in front of them and suddenly turned back.

"Oh! Hi, Edward!" Jessica squeaked an octave above her natural voice tone, already so high.

Bella blinked her eyes and turned back to Earth, focusing on Edward's smile.

"Jess. Bella."

"Hey." Bella just said, timidly smiling.

"You're having English in next period, right Jessica?" Edward asked, with something completely different in mind.

"Yeah…" The little girl answered, sounding disappointed.

"And you, Bells?" His green eyes were so fiery and glittery, as if he was longing for the answer.

"Biology with Mr Banner, I think…"

His eyes turned brighter and his smile got bigger.

"Really? Well, I'll see you there!" He answered, before turning back and serving himself with a slice of pizza, an apple and a bottle of water.

"What? Seriously?" Bella asked, minutes after absorbing the information Edward had just given to her.

But it was already late. He was walking towards a table full of guys, in the back of the cafeteria.

In the middle of his way, Edward turned back and flashed a million dollar smile to Bella.

Her mind just went blank.

* * *

**Revieeeews, I don't get many it's sad :(**


	9. Secrets and Revelations

**Hey folks! I am so sorry, I know it has been an eternity since my last update but the last weeks were just crazy! Well, but here you have it! Chapter 9! It doesn't change much things but it's important, I guarantee you! I hope you like it!  
By the was, Merry Christmas to you all! :D**

**PS: I don't own any of Twilight characters. It's just sad :c**

* * *

November, 1918 – Forks, Washington

Time had stopped in that moment.

Isabella was still the only one moving in that scenario.

Jacob and her father, Jack, were frozen, looking at her with their mouths opened. They couldn't believe their eyes.

They were seeing family's little girl crazily begging for forgiveness at her mother's feet, in a moment of great pain when Isabella's depression had touched in the blackest and deepest zone of her mind.

And Temperance seemed not to care at all, so distant, so cold…

Yet, her expression changed, at some point.

She was becoming upset.

"Isabella, it's enough!" Temperance exclaimed in her deep and profound contralto voice.

Her husband and her nephew focused their attention on her.

The girl stared at her mother's face, terrified.

"Haven't you heard me, Isabella Sophie?! Stand up! Behave like a proper lady of your social condition! I've raised you for something, miss!"

She quickly stood up, completely straight.

"I need you, mommy. Forgive me…" Isabella begged again, with a sigh.

For the first time in that afternoon, Temperance looked straight into her daughter's eyes.

"Forgiving you, Isabella?! You were the only child that was left for me! Your sisters went to New York completely sick with that idiotic idea of becoming actresses and your brothers went to Europe before the war and I've never heard from them anymore! Your obligation, Isabella, was to stay here with you family, with me! And you did nothing but leave, child! Where did I fail? Tell me, Isabella; where?"

"Temperance, don't overreact, I told you she would back…"

"Jack, leave the room! This conversation is between me and my daughter!"

"Well, she is also my daughter, woman!"

"Just leave the room!" The lady screamed.

The sound from Christopher's cry came from the kitchen. He had got scared with the yell.

Bella got mad. She didn't let anyone scare her little boy.

She changed her attitude toward her mother.

She was no longer a child.

She had lived through a lot and had lost a lot more.

If her mother was accusing her of abandonment, Isabella had also a list of mistakes to point at her.

Jacob watched the change of her cousin's posture.

"Uncle, I think it's better if we leave them alone. Come to the parlour; do you want something to drink?"

"A whiskey! Double one!"

The two men got out of the room.

"You will never scream again inside of this house, mother. I forbid you! Baby Chris has no fault that you only can think about yourself!" The girl whispered with her voice full with rage.

"Isabella, you insolent child! You forbid me?! Who do you even think you are talking too?! I am your mother! I raised you for years with all my effort and love and how do you thank me, kid?! You vanished directed to a distant city! But thank God, you gained some sense and turned back! Although, somehow, you forgot how to behave and here you are, completely rude and without manners! Where is your respect, child?"

"I can ask you the same thing, mother! I didn't abandon you! You have always known I didn't like leaving here! Mom was always talking about the sun and the very first time I saw a real sunny day was when I got out the steam, in Chicago! I didn't leave you; I wrote you every single day! Besides, you knew where I was all along, didn't you?!"

Temperance got speechless.

"I…I…"

"But that's not even the point, mother! You were the one who left; you never, ever answered one of my letters!"

Temperance became distant and cold again.

"Like you deserved, Isabella!"

That sentence hit Isabella's heart like a sharp arrow.

"I'm your youngest daughter; I'm your baby Bella…" She whispered, downcast.

"Then tell me, Isabella, I'm just so curious! Why did you come back? Did you get sick of the urban life? Oh, no, I see, the money on that bank account that your father created in your name just finished and you need more, is that it, child?!" Temperance asked, in contempt.

Hot tears returned to Isabella's eyes.

Her mother was hurting her totally on purpose.

She had to taste a little bit of her poison.

So, Isabella tightened her fists and just screamed:

"Your best friend is dead, did you know?"

Temperance's eyes widened and she stepped back

"_Nailed it!"_ Isabella thought, with a bit of black humour.

"Elizabeth…?" Temperance whispered.

"Yes, mother! Mrs Masen, her husband and… and… Him." Isabella's rage disappeared in a matter of seconds, immersed in her heavy mourn.

Temperance's attention focused on her daughter's face. She finally noticed the pain her baby brought with her.

"Him? As in Elizabeth's…"

Isabella's chest burst in flames again and her legs weakened.

She felt in the armchair, put her elbows on her legs and led her head to her hands.

"As in Mrs Masen son, mommy… As in Edw… He… We, we… We were going to get married, mommy…" She raised her head and looked into her mother's eyes. "We loved each other so much... I love him so much!" She whispered and returned to lower her head into her hands. "And it hurts so badly…"

Temperance's heart broke into millions of pieces. Her daughter was so shattered and damaged and she had done nothing but hurt her even more.

"Oh, my baby Bella…" The lady whispered and got on her knees next to her daughter, caressing her hair curls. "How…?"

"Spanish Influenza…"

"Oh sweetie… I… I am so sorry, my daughter. If I had wrote you a single letter… If I… If I… I don't know, if your mother wasn't such a stubborn old mule! I could have been there; Jesus, I should have been there! It shouldn't have been that way… I am so sorry, baby; please forgive your fool mother."

"Oh mommy, please don't already ask for forgiveness for being mad with me for so long…"

"What are you trying to say with that, Isabella?"

Isabella took a deep breath and whispered:

"I am pregnant, mommy; you are going to be a granny…"

Temperance's eyes widened once more while a wave of realization fell upon her.

"That's why you came back, isn't it, Isabella?! Oh… of course! Of course it is! You are going to marry you cousin, aren't you?! You need a support, just like Jacob… And the boy! How protective you were over Jacob's son… That kid needs a mother and you became his mother because your baby, my grandson… He is going to need a father! Isabella, you… You thought about everything! You put your interests and your son's above everything else!" The woman screamed.

"_Well, that's it!"_ The girl thought. _"Mom will never speak to me again!"_

Isabella raised her head again and they both locked their eyes on each other's.

But then, slowly, Temperance's face opened into a gorgeous grin, as resplendent as unexpected.

"I have never been so much proud of you as I am right now, Baby Bella!"

* * *

**Soo? Did you like it? REVIEWS!**


	10. Biology's Feelings

January, 2005 – Forks, Washington

Bella got inside of the Biology lab, slowly.

He was alone, in a secretary in the front of the room, with his head stuck in a book.

Her heartbeat fired and, unconsciously, she was wishing with all of her strength that the teacher would sit her in the place next to Edward's.

She took a deep breath and approach from the teacher's secretary.

"Mr. Banner", she read.

The man raised his head and smiled at her.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked.

She nod and gave him the paper that needed to be signed.

Mr. Banner signed it and gave her two books.

"Those are your books and you can sit here in the front, next to Mr. Swan." He said to her and then stopped to reflect in his own words. He looked at Edward and then at Bella again.

She felt her cheeks turning into crimson and looked at the floor.

"_And here comes the question!"_

"Are you relatives?"

Edward raised his head and smiled.

"Long distance cousins." The boy answered.

The whispers on the room ceased and Bella felt all the kids' eyes stuck on the back of her neck. She was almost sure that if looks could kill, she would already be dead, murdered by all the girls.

Well, she was that God's cousin; she was literally a target to beat!

"Oh, great!" The professor exclaimed. "Then it' will be so much easier for you, Isabella!"

"_Or maybe not!"_

"Be welcome!"

"Thanks." She whispered and went to her sit.

She put her things on the table and sat as far as she could from Edward.

Bella felt him getting closer. Her heartbeat got faster again.

"You didn't like when I said we were cousins…" He whispered.

"Right now, all the girls inside this room hate me" She whispered too.

"What? Why do you think such thing?" He asked, with his voice filled with innocence.

Bella raised her head and looked into his green eyes, widened with ingenuity.

Her heart skipped a beat and she looked down again, since she couldn't focus inside of that emerald green.

"Like you don't know the effect you have on people…"

Edward's cheeks became red too. He was perfectly aware that most of the girls in that school were after him but he preferred to pretend that it was nothing with him rather than take advantage on them, like most of the boys would do if they were him. Esme had raised him to be better than that.

He started to take some notes.

Edward looked at her from the corner of his eye. The carmine tone hadn't abandoned yet her pale face and she was clearly upset with something.

"How has been your day, so far?" He asked.

Bella looked at him from the corner of her eye too. She took a deep breath.

"Horrible."

He looked straight at her, asking for an explanation with his eyes.

"I miss Phoenix. I miss the heat and the sun. And I definitely miss not having everybody observing every step I take…"

"It's just a matter of time, Bella. They'll get sick of you!"

"I really hope so…" She whispered, in a sigh.

"So, you want to get mixed inside of this crowd. You want to be one of them…" He guessed, looking at a couple of girls in the table next to theirs that were looking at them too, gossip.

"I don't want to be one of them, Edward! I just… I don't know if you've noticed, but gravity has a slight tendency of being always against me. I would love to not have an audience every time I tip on my own feet!"

"And why do you even care with what other people think, Bella? Let them watch you!"

She became stupidly red. That was an excellent question!

"I… I… I don't care, Edward! I mean… Maybe a bit… But… I just want them to leave me alone. It's just that..."

Edward stomach turned into a not. She was so fragile and she looked so miserable…

Bella deserved to be happy and apparently she wasn't.

His hands clench into fists.

He didn't like it.

"If anyone bothers you, you tell me, Bella." He whispered, shaking.

She got a bit scared with his attitude.

"It's not a big deal, Edward. Really, you don't have to worry. I can take of myself."

"You just do it! End of discussion!"

Bella's eyes widened.

"Calm down, Edward…"

He looked directly inside of Bella's brown eyes.

"I can't. You seem so sad, so broken! And I have no idea why! I can't even think of someone wanting to make you feel that way on purpose! So yeah, if I'm able do anything to help, I do it!"

Bella felt her eyes getting wet and her heart squeezing.

She looked at the window.

"I'm just a person who likes to be alone… Nothing else."

"You're lonely, Bella. That's different…"

"How can you tell that, Edward? We just met this morning!"

"No, we know each other since the day you born. According to Esme, we all went to see you and your mother at the hospital."

"We never had a proper talk before…"

"I've always been pretty observing…"

"You've been watching me, all these years…?"

"I've been paying attention to you trying to socialize with my sister!"

Bella was able to laugh a bit.

"Well, that's creepy!"

"The thing is, Bella, you're not comfortable around her… You're not comfortable around anyone! And I just want to understand why."

"I'm not good with people. I prefer books. That's it."

"Why?"

Bella looked at him again.

"Why do you even care?!"

This time was Edward's turn to look away.

"Because…"

He sighed.

"Because… Because I want you to feel comfortable around me."

"What?" Bella whispered.

"I've always wanted. I just didn't know how to get close to you…"

Bella blushed.

That was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to her.

Her heart was about to fly away from her chest.

"Well, I'm here. And, for now, I haven't found a better book than you…"

He smiled.

"Great."

"Great." She repeated before turning her eyes to the board.

Bella was relieved that this conversation was finally over.

She wasn't a feeling's talk person. At all.

Suddenly, she remembered what she had to do that evening and how she could turn it into a "trying to feel comfortable around Edward, the God cousin" experience.

"Edward, I have to go to the supermarket this evening. Can you drive me there?"

"Of course, Bella. Oh, I can even call Esme and ask her if she needs anything!"

Bella smiled. That was exactly what she wanted.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Anything."

* * *

**So, did you like it? Reviews!**


	11. The Wrong Wedding

**Hey honeys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know it's a bit late, but yeah, it works!**

**Well, I know I took a while to write this chapter but hey! This is a big one! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, lucky Stephanie Meyer does!**

* * *

January, 1919 – Forks, Washington

For Isabella's mother, it had been say it and do it.

The day after their talk, Temperance started right away with the wedding plans.

Isabella wanted to keep it simple; she wouldn't be able to bear all the happy show that a big, fairytale wedding would bring along.

Jacob didn't give a damn about it.

They both felt that the ceremony was all wrong.

They had children from other people; they loved other people…

Dead people.

Jacob's and Isabella's parents whispered thousands of times to each other that life goes on…

But not Lucy's and Edward's…

They were cheating their loved ones; that's what they both felt.

But there was nothing to do about it. They had to protect their children from the society.

And the wedding was the only right thing to do.

"Isabella, dear girl, wake up! Wake up, missy!" Temperance got inside of her daughter's room followed by Joanna.

The maid opened the curtains and the windows and Isabella got hit in the face by a flash of bright light.

"Mommy, why is there a lantern pointing directly to my eyes? I'm depressed but I can still wake up on my own!"

"Oh, Isabella, you fool child! Open your beautiful eyes, sweetheart, the sun came to say good morning to you, on this so important day!"

Isabella opened her eyes, not believing in a single word her mother was saying.

But it was true. The sun had showed up in the sky, that morning.

She got out of the bed, almost running directed to the window.

"Isabella, do not run! Not in barefoot and especially not in your pregnancy state, child!"

She didn't listen to a single one of her mother's words.

Isabella leaned herself against the window and closed her eyes, enjoying that so rare sunlight and its slight warm.

"It's sunny… It's January, it should be snowing… It doesn't make sense…"

Temperance got closer to her daughter and started to caress her brown curls.

"It's a good sign, Baby Bella. It's going to be a wonderful day, I'm positively sure!"

Isabella sighed. It was extremely hard to believe in such thing.

"The sun… Do you think it's Edward, up there in Heaven, mommy?"

Temperance sighed too and tears reached her eyes.

Her dear baby girl was really just that: a little child; a fragile, shattered, broken child.

"Well, it must be, Baby Bella. He certainly wouldn't want to miss this day, sweetheart."

Isabella's heart broke once again.

How many times can a damaged heart tear apart until becoming completely ruined?

"Dou you think that he feels that I'm doing something wrong? That I'm… Cheating on him? Mommy, do you think he hates me, right now?"

"Oh my sweet, sweet Bella! Do _you_ think that he's able to feel and think such thing of his beloved one? Heaven is no place for hate, Isabella. He's in peace, right now, and I knew his mother, she raised him to be a good, kind and reasonable man. And he loved and loves and will always love you so badly, my dearest girl! And he loves that child too because it's yours, from both of you! Edward must know that this is the right thing to do for your and your baby's safety and protection and well-being and I believe that he is as proud of you as I am right now, sweetheart!"

Isabella turned around and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, mommy."

Temperance smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

"You have nothing to thank your old mother for."

They got silence and that was when they heard a sniff.

The two women unlocked each other from their arms and turned around to face a very touched Joanna, crying quietly.

"Oh woman, put yourself together and go get some hot water and soon to be Mrs. Swan's breakfast! We have a lot to do, this morning and we are starting right at this moment!" Temperance exclaimed.

"Yes, ma'am!" Joanna whispered, getting out of the room quickly.

"Mother, I don't like it when you talk with that voice tone to Joanna…"

"Well, she's just a maid, isn't she?!"

"She's my favorite one. You know she came with me from Chicago. She raised Edward since he was a little baby…"

"You want her to be your baby's nanny, don't you?"

"Of course, mother."

"Alright, from now on, I will try to behave."

"Thank you."

The maid quickly returned with the water and Isabella's breakfast.

Temperance and Joanna worked all morning to wash every part of the girl's body, to brush and elaborate all and every single brown curl and to cover Isabella's face with the most fine and modern make -up.

Afterwards, it was the time for the dress.

Isabella put it on and Joanna made the very last adjustments to it.

"May I see myself now, mommy?" Isabella asked for the thousandth time.

"Wait! You're not quite ready!"

"But I'm ready! What can possibly be missing?!"

Temperance got out of the room for a couple of minutes and returned with a gorgeous bouquet of white roses. She gave it to Isabella.

"Now, you're ready!"

Isabella walk to the full body length mirror and opened her mouth in daze.

That girl that was in front of her couldn't possibly be her.

She was beautiful in that long, pearl colored dress.

It was long sleeved and had laces in the end of each one and around the neckline. It also was a bit tight in the chest and then it fell completely straight above the chest line until finding the ground, hiding her skeleton figure and the already visible belly.

The make-up had hidden the dark bruises under her eyes and had brought back the crimson tone to her constantly pale face.

She looked sane…

She appeared to be a princess. She was just a simple bride, like many others.

She appeared to be normal again.

Joanna left the room quietly giving a moment to the two women.

"Mommy, how did you do that?"

"Many hours of hard work, I assure you that, honey! Neither me or Elizabeth were just skin and bone or expecting a baby when we got married, Isabella."

The girl turned around with her eyes filled with tears.

But for the first time in months, those tears didn't burn and weren't filled with ache.

They were tears of happiness.

Isabella was as happy as she could be.

"You and Mrs. Masen wore this dress at both of your weddings, mommy?"

Temperance smiled.

"Yes, my dear. Your grandparents bought it to my wedding and she loved it and asked me if she could wear it in hers. She was my best friend so of course I agreed with it…"

Isabella smiled too and rushed to hug her mother once more.

"Mrs. Masen told me her story once. She told me that she had never regretted leaving Forks to marry Mr. Masen and to live with him in Chicago where he was from… But she missed you, mommy. She used to tell me stories about the both of you and when, sometimes, I got mad at you for never writing me back, she defended you. Always, mommy."

"I miss Elizabeth too, baby Bella. Every single day of my life.

"And how did the dress come back to you, mommy?"

"Well, as you know I had five children and she just had Edward and she's just two years younger than me. She had some troubles to conceive a baby and she always knew he would be her only child. So, when you were born, a few months after Edward, she sent the dress back. When we realized we had had a baby girl and a baby boy almost at the same time, both so beautiful and so perfect…" Temperance looked at the floor, not finishing the sentence.

Isabella's eyes widened and sparkled with understanding.

"You planned to marry us… To each other."

And again, Isabella's old friend, the pain, assaulted her damaged heart once more.

"Then why did you get so upset when I wanted to leave, mother?"

Temperance got embarrassed. Her husband had asked the same thing years ago.

The answer was a truly selfish and childish one.

"Well I never expected you would actually want to leave town, honey… Our plan, Elizabeth's and mine, was to bring Edward here someday and, you know, you got to meet each other and let nature do its job... I wasn't prepared to let you leave, to let you fly so soon, Baby Bella… And that was it. You are my last child, you're my baby. Please understand…"

"I understand, mommy. But it doesn't take the pain away…" Isabella whispered with her chest burning in flames.

"I know, sweetheart. And I am terribly ashamed of my behavior. I really hope you can forgive me one day."

"I've already forgiven you, mommy. You're my dear mother and I love so, so much."

Temperance smiled.

"Thank you."

Isabella sat down on her bed.

"Mommy, did you bring it?"

Temperance smiled once more and got out of the room. When she got back, she had an old book in her hands and sat next to her daughter.

"Please read for me, mommy. Sleeping Beauty is even more beautiful when you're the one who's reading."

Temperance opened the book and started to read, slowly as if she was singing a beautiful lullaby to her baby:

"_Once upon a time there was a Queen who had a beautiful baby daughter. She asked all the fairies in the kingdom to the christening, but unfortunately forgot to invite one of them, who was a bit of a witch as well. She came anyway, but as she passed the baby's cradle, she said:_

_-When you are sixteen, you will injure yourself with a spindle and die!..."_

Isabella drank all of her mother's words, as if she was listening her favorite fairytale for the very first time.

At certain point, there was a knock in the door. The women stood up and Temperance said:

"Come in!"

Jack Swan opened the door and his mouth went to the floor.

"You are so beautiful and lovely, my dear daughter." He whispered.

"Thank you, daddy. Mommy put a real effort to make me look like a princess! "

The man came in and presented her with two boxes.

He gave the first one to Isabella.

"Something borrowed, blue and old, Baby."

The girl opened the box and inside there was a beautiful pair of blue earrings, visibly old but well-treated.

"They belonged to your grandmother Swan. When she died, she made me promise that you would use them at your wedding."

Isabella smiled, with tears in her eyes, and put them on.

"And, of course, something new, also blue to match!" Temperance added, with a smile.

Isabella opened the second box. Inside there was a brand new bracelet, with a big, brilliant sapphire locked between three silver wires.

Temperance put in on her daughter's wrist.

"They're both so beautiful. Thank you so much, this is perfect…" Isabella whispered.

Temperance squeezed Isabella's shoulder and looked at her watch.

"I am going to call your sisters and then I'm going to take my sit. You have five minutes!"

She kissed her daughter's cheek and her husband's lips and left the room.

Jack took his daughter's hands on his and looked in her eyes.

"I know you don't like this and you certainly don't want to do this, my dearest girl, but it's for the best! You're doing the best thing for your baby and that is what great parents do! You are such a good girl and I am really proud to call you my daughter, do you understand me, Bella?"

Isabella nodded.

"And Jacob is going to take care of you as you are going to take care of him. You understand each other's pain and you are going to get over this, together. Besides, you also love Christopher and you are giving to that baby something he would never have otherwise: a loving and caring mother! You fill me with pride as you fill your mother, your sisters and most certainly your Edward, up there in Heaven! Never forget that, Isabella Sophie! "

Isabella sniffed.

"But it hurts so badly, daddy…"

"I know. But you are a strong, wonderful woman and you are surrounded with people who love you and are willing to walk with you until the pain eases. It's going to be okay, Baby Bella, it is."

That was the first time someone assured her that. She didn't believe in that but her father had never lied to her before.

She hugged Jack.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome, beautiful." He said, kissing her forehead.

There was another knock in the door.

Isabella looked up and she saw her old sisters there, smiling at her, the perfect copies of each other, with only a single year of difference between them.

"Hey Sarah, hey Stephanie…" Isabella whispered.

They approached.

"Come here, you fool!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing a tissue. "You shouldn't be crying, you are going to ruin all your make-up!" And she started to clean her face and then she retouched the make-up.

"It's time, it's time!" Stephanie said, picking her and her sisters' bouquets. "So, we go downstairs, you count to ten and you go after. Got it?"

Isabella nodded again and locked her arm in her father's.

"Great!" The two girls said at the same time and left the room.

"Don't let me fall, daddy."

"Never, Bella."

They both count to ten and then time stopped.

She knew she was walking down the aisle but somehow she felt she wasn't there.

She could hear the music, see the people looking at her and see Jacob in a black tuxedo looking as lost as she was, next to the priest.

Suddenly she was there too, next to Jacob.

The priest was talking but she didn't listen.

She was in a bubble; a caring, loving, warm, soft bubble.

It was Edward's bubble. Like the one that used to surround them when they were alone, with their fingers intertwined, lost inside their innocent love.

And then the bubble popped. The horror invaded her comfort zone and there was cold and hate and terror and pain.

"I do." Jacob said.

Isabella looked at him in shock.

She was shaking, it was her turn.

The final hour had come.

"Isabella Sophie Swan, do you take Jacob Christopher Swan to be your loyal husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him, to cherish him and honor him all the days of your life, until death do you part?"

_NO! I DON'T WANT TO! NO, NO, NO! I WANT TO MARRY EDWARD; I WANT EDWARD; I LOVE EDWARD! EDWARD, PLEASE, COME BACK!_

Isabella took a deep breath and she felt her eyes watering.

"I do."

* * *

**SOO, what do you think? REVIEWS!**


	12. Groceries

**Babes, I am so, so, so sorry! I know it has been ages, but school was so complicated in the last months and my life was so messed up that I hadn't been able to write for a while! BUT! Here you have it! It's not big, I know, but has a bit of Bella/Edward cuteness so yeaaaah read it!**

**PS: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, lucky Stephenie does it!**

* * *

January, 2005 – Forks, Washington

Bella got out of the gym almost running, looking at her feet.

She was too embarrassed because of that badminton racket's incident that had just happened… Happened right on top of Mike Newton's head!

She tried to get to secretary's office as fast as she could but someone blocked her way.

"Hey! Why the rust? Are you that excited for our grocery trip?"

Bella raised her head and saw a smiling Edward in front of her.

"I have to run away from that gym! I almost killed Newton guy with a racket!"

Edward laughed and put himself next to her and they both walked to the office.

"It was a favour you could have done to the world!"

"I thought you two were friends…"

"Yeaaah, not that much!"

Bella looked at him.

"Troubles in high school paradise?"

"That guy's a pain in the ass!"

Bella's eyed widened.

"Oh… Kay…" She said and looked at the office's door.

He smiled.

"I'll just wait outside."

"I'll be back in a minute." She said and looked at him one last time.

"Take your time."

Bella turned around and walked towards the office. Edward kept staring at the door even after he watched Bella closing it behind her.

"Dude! That cousin of yours almost opened my head in two!" He heard someone grumbling, suddenly.

Edward turned to his right and found Mike Newton there.

He didn't answer.

"Yep, true." The guy continued. "Though, hot as she is, I don't really care. She can do it more often!"

Edward got sick with his voice tone and his pervert smile. He clenched his fists and kept quiet.

"Actually you could give me her phone number. Uh! Better, maybe make some plans, a night out with the guys, you know, to get to know…"

"It's enough, Newton!" Edward finally growled.

The kid's eyes widened.

"Whoa, chill out!"

"Like you said, she's my cousin. Show some respect and hold your dick!"

"Okay, sorry, man! I won't say any other word! See you tomorrow." He said turning back, walking to his car.

"Good…"

Only when he saw Mike entering his car and leaving the parking lot, Edward sighed and opened his firsts, relaxing.

He could only imagine Mike's filthy thoughts about his beautiful Bella.

"Whoa, wait, mine?!" He thought to himself. He shook his head.

He was losing it…

Bella finally got out of the office and walked towards him.

He felt his lips turning into a smile as soon as he saw her.

"This ain't right…" He thought.

"I'm done. Can we get out of here? I'm already sick of this place!" Bella said, smiling a bit.

Edward laughed, looking directly into her eyes.

"Already? Cousin, it's just your first day; how are you going to deal with the next ones?"

"I don't know and, honestly, right now, I really don't care!" Her look was somehow playful, without shadows.

He liked it.

"Well, let's go then, ma'am!"

They both got inside the silver Volvo and Edward drive off to the supermarket.

Bella reached for a little purse inside her school bag and took a list out of it.

They got out the car and run to the building, because of the rain that was starting to fall again.

Bella smiled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Groceries, home tasks, supermarkets; they're my thing. It kinda feels like home."

He smiled too.

"Great, Bells."

"Let's get this thing done!" She exclaimed taking a shopping cart.

Edward laughed. She was actually excited. She was so unusual and unique and unpredictable…

Bella was one of a kind.

He watched her as she started to pick cereal boxes, some fresh fruit and vegetables and three packs of yogurts.

She was so gracious inside her comfort zone. She knew exactly what she was looking for and didn't take too much time deciding between two things. She felt confident around wash cleaners and mops, for Christ's sake! Why couldn't she feel confident all the time?

Why was he even noticing all these small details about her?

"Edward? Edward?" The boy suddenly heard.

Bella was snapping her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Earth on Edward…"

"Huh? What?"

"Did you even listen what I just said?"

"Huh… yeah… I don't know…? What was your question, again?"

Bella giggled.

"I asked if Esme actually needs something. You said in Biology that you would call her to see if she needed anything from here."

Edward widened his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"Gosh, I forgot that! Just give me a sec."

She giggled again.

He grabbed a little cell phone from his jeans' pocket dialled his mother's number and took it to his hear.

"Hey, mom!" He said, moments after. "I'm fine, mom, listen. I'm at the supermarket… Yeah, I am… Bella needed a grocery's trip… Yes, I gave her a ride… Yeah, mom can we just skip that and go straight to the point?... Thanks! Listen, do you need anything? You know, like food, house cleaning, general stuffs… You don't? Great! I'll see you at home!"

"_WAIT! WAIT, EDWARD!" _Bella heard his mother screaming.

She held a laugh.

"Ok, mom! I'll ask her, don't worry! Bye… Love you, too!"

He hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"She still thinks I'm five years old."

Bella's smile spread to her whole face.

"I could see that!"

"Okaaay, so, Esme doesn't need anything and she asked if you and Charlie, of course, want to come over on Saturday to dinner."

Bella's smile disappeared and she looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I don't know… I don't want to cause to much trouble or unnecessary work…" She whispered.

"Pff, don't be silly, Isabella! Mrs Cullen loves social events! And, of course, she and Carlisle miss you too."

Bella didn't know how to answer to that.

"Besides…" He started with his seductive voice. "I would love you to come…"

Bella's face turned even redder.

"Okay…" She just said, looking at the floor. She would probably faint or something if she tried to look at his gorgeous eyes, at that point.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Let's go pay those things!"

They quickly got out of the supermarket and soon enough Edward was parking in front of Bella's place.

She smiled.

"Thank you, Edward."

"What? For the ride? That was nothing! I'll be your chauffeur so many times that you will get tired of me!" He laughed.

She shook her head.

"No. I mean, yes, of course, but not only. Thank you for making me feel like I actually belong here… I don't know, for making me feel like I'm actually at home…."

Edward's eyebrows were up. He was astonished, he didn't see that coming.

"Actually… Thank you for trying…" She looked at her hands and sighed. "Because, no one else has ever tried to do a thing for me…"

Edward suddenly looked at her.

"Bells, don't…"

She quickly grabbed her school and the paper bags.

"We'll see each other in the morning."

And got out of the car.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Revieeeews!**

**Also: If you have tumblr, go check mine! ( .com)**


	13. Bella's Lullaby

**Hey guys, I am back! So here's a new chapter, a quite long one, I must say! I have a slight tendency to write big chapters when it cames to 20th century Bella! :b BUT! Don't worry, I have a feeling that the next one is going to be pretty big too :D So enjoy this one and stay tuned for more!  
****By the way, thank you so much to everyone who has been with me so far, I really love you all! :D  
****AND NOW READ! :D  
****PS: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters just, you know, the ones I made up in my mind. All TC belong to the lucky Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

February, 1919 – Forks, Washington

It was a quiet afternoon.

The giant house was silent, like it was empty.

Jacob was out, in the news' office

Baby Chris was taking his nap in the interior room, in a rocking cradle, next to silent Isabella, seated on the armchair, with her eyes closed, her hands over her belly and her mind blank.

Since the wedding, Isabella turned into a dead person. She had shut down all the emotions. Not a tear, not a scream, not a sound.

Only some faded smiles and small confessions to baby Chris and her big belly.

She still thought of Edward, all the time.

Isabella prayed and wished and hoped that her baby would turn to be the perfect copy of him. She couldn't have lost everything, she just couldn't.

Isabella imagined Edward's perfect nose, his crooked smile - her favorite - his rebellious bronze-colored hair and those gorgeous emerald green eyes in her little baby.

How precious, how marvelous that would be.

In the middle of her daydream, the doorbell ruined the silent peace of the big mansion.

Isabella opened her eyes, admired.

Who could that be? Jacob said he would stay in the office until late and her parents went visiting one of mom's closest friends, in Seattle; they weren't in town.

Maybe Jacob's parents; her aunt always loved to show up just to babbler about Christopher's education and how it wasn't good for him, neither for "Isabella's child", in her words…

"_Like Chris isn't my child!" _Isabella always thought.

…To feel her so sad and so blue, all the time.

But no, it was all still quiet; if Madam Margaret Swan had just come in, criticism and silly orders could already be listened around the house.

There was a soft knock on the room's door.

"Come in." Isabella said, in her monotone voice.

Kate entered the room.

"Mrs. Swan, there's a man in the hall. He asked to speak with you."

Isabella's heart froze.

She stood up and faced the girl.

"A man, you say?"

The little maid nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Who is he, how does he look like, Katherine? Speak, girl!"

"I… I don't know, Mrs. Swan! I mean, he's… Old! I mean, not old, old like seventy years but old like, I don't know, ma'am, fifty, I guess…"

Isabella blinked and swallowed.

She took a deep breath and caressed her big belly.

"Go open the visits' room and send him in. After, go ask Joanna to make us both some tea and then go pick you calculation's book and return to this room. Start to do the exercises where we stopped yesterday and have an eye on Chris, understood miss?"

Kate nodded again.

"As you wish, Mrs. Swan."

"Good, tell him I'll be there in two minutes."

Kate left the room.

Isabella took another three deep breaths and looked at Chris. The baby looked so peaceful. How could someone sleep so profoundly when his family was so damaged and ruined?

Isabella left the room and walked towards the enormous white and gold door.

She opened it and entered the ample room.

It was all yellow, had windows in one of the walls and the parallel one had a mirror in all its extension turning it into a really bright division.

It had some sofas and three coffee tables, some bookshelves and a beautiful gramophone in one of the corners of the room with some records next to it.

As soon as the man heard the sound of her dress sliding across the floor, he turned around with a polite smile which was quickly replaced by surprise and shock at the sight of her thin figure with a huge stomach.

"Isabella, child…?" The man greeted her, almost questioning.

"Mr.… Mr. Masen." The girl whispered with an expression of shock that matched his, as soon as she saw Edward's favorite uncle standing there, in her house, in front of her eyes.

He quickly recovered his composure and took her both hands in his and kissed them, like the perfect gentleman he and all of the men of his family were.

"Please, dearest girl, I still consider you my niece, you can still call me your uncle."

Isabella blushed and looked at the floor, quite embarrassed.

"It seems odd to call you my uncle, sir, under the circumstances I see myself into…"

Mr. Masen observed her finally with critical eyes and without hiding his discontentment.

"I can clearly see how quickly and easy it was for you to disconnect to my family after our tragedy, Miss Swan…" He said looking at her round stomach.

Isabella looked directly into the man's eyes, coldly and fiercely.

"You have absolutely no idea how mistaken you are, Mr. Masen. You are judging me wrong, sir, I assure you. You look disrespected and betrayed but you have no reason to hold such feelings towards me. This child, Mr. Masen, is even more your nephew than I am your niece."

Mr. Masen looked again into Isabella's eyes, with his own shinning. He took her hands in his once more and asked:

"You are telling me, Isabella, that this baby you are carrying is actually Edward's child?"

Isabella flinched at the sound of his name, said out loud.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, sir."

The man's lips opened into a real smile and Isabella could tell it was probably the first one he managed to show after losing part of his family in the last fall.

"That's… That's…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the room's door and Joanna got inside with the tea.

"Excuse me, ma'am, here's the tea."

Mr. Masen looked up and got surprised by seeing the maid we had known for so many years.

Joanna put the tray on one of the coffee tables and started to serve two cups of tea.

She gave the first one to Isabella and then asked, looking at the tray.

"Sugar, sir?"

"Three cubes, Joanna, as you have always known." Mr. Masen answered.

Joanna looked for the first time at the guest that was in the room and blushed.

"Oh, sweet mother of Jesus, Mr. Masen!" Joanna said, making a small reverence.

"So, you stole our Joanna from Chicago and brought her with you, when you came back, Isabella darling?"

Isabella smiled a little bit.

"Of course I did… Uncle."

"Wise decision, child."

Joanna blushed.

"Do you need anything else, Mrs. Swan?"

Mr. Masen looked at Isabella, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"No, Joanna, you can go."

The maid left the room, quietly.

"_Mrs._ Swan, Isabella?"

She looked at her big belly, nodded and extended her left hand to him.

He picked it and looked at the golden wedding ring.

"I married my cousin. That is why I live in this house now, and not at my parents', sir…"

"Oh yes, I went to your parents' house first, it was the only address I had acknowledgement of. The servant who opened the door told me you were now living there anymore…"

"Jacob, my cousin… He lost his fiancée too, you know, uncle? She got pregnant and it didn't end up well, so she was ill all the pregnancy and… Lucy died hours after the labor and Jacob ended up all alone… With his baby." Isabella told him, in a whispered, with her eyes filled with tears.

She sniffed and Mr. Masen squeezed her hand, comforting her.

"He has always been my best friend, we grew up together and I thought… His baby needed a mother and mine is going to need a father so…"

"So you two got married." The man gave her a reassuring smile. "I understand, dearest niece, I truly do… And Edward would understand too, Isabella."

She looked at him, with urgency in her dark eyes, and quickly picked out her medallion, which also had Edward's mother's ring in the bronze thread, and showed him.

"But, please, uncle, don't get me wrong! I still love him, I miss him more and more every passing day… I am surviving, not living…" Isabella whispered, with pain in her beautiful features and lovely heart.

Mr. Masen smiled, sadly.

"I can see it in your eyes, dearest child. But let me tell you something, don't get attached to ghosts, they will only kill you too, Isabella."

Emotions disappeared of her face and she indeed looked like a ghost herself.

"I am already dead. I perished in the moment Edward closed his eyes. I am just still here because of him…" Isabella affirmed, caressing her belly.

Mr. Masen smiled again.

"_Him, _Isabella? You are expecting a little Edward Anthony, aren't you, child?"

She nodded again.

"Of course I am."

"Well, then I think my visit has even more meaning now than it had when I got into the steam train in Chicago, three days ago."

"What do you want to say with that, uncle?"

He smiled again.

"I brought you a gift, from Chicago, Isabella."

"A gift ,sir? You didn't have to buy me anything, uncle. Your visit and your presence is already a great gift for me, I missed you; I miss your family, our family…"

"I didn't buy you one thing, Isabella. I remember how much you couldn't stand a single surprise or even a simple bouquet of roses from my nephew!"

She blushed and her heart squeezed with the memories that attacked her mind.

"What I brought from Chicago is something that I think and I believe should belong to you and, in a way, it was always yours."

Isabella looked into his eyes with a wrinkle between her eyebrows, with a question in her mind.

She had already brought everything she wanted and thought she deserved from Edward's home.

What could she have possibly missed?

"Isabella, dear, I am going to move to Washington DC, to one of my sister's house. As you can imagine, I feel quite lonely in Chicago. As so, I have decided to sell mine and my brother's houses. I sold most of the furniture they had but there was one thing I couldn't possibly sell even in a thousand years: the piano that belonged to my dear nephew Edward."

Isabella widened her eyes.

"Sir, you… You didn't do that…"

"Yes, Isabella darling, I did. Outside, there's a car with his piano in it. It's yours, child."

"Wh… What? I… I… Why?"

"Because you were his muse, Isabella. Edward had always liked to play the piano, since he was a little boy. But when you two met and he started to compose and to play to your person, dear, it was then when he learned to love his piano. Therefore, it is yours." Mr. Masen stood up and smiled. "Besides, you are expecting a little Edward. If you want a perfect copy your eternal lover, my baby nephew has the obligation to learn how to play this marvelous instrument."

Isabella stood up too, with some effort. She smiled too.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Mr. Masen. My baby will learn how to play the piano I promise you." She assured him and ringed a bell which was next to the door.

Joanna came in a minute.

"Yes, madam?"

"Joanna, please send William, John and Robert to go pick the box… It's in a box right, Mr. Masen?"

"Yes, Mrs. Swan." He answered with a smile.

Isabella turned to face Joanna again.

"Send them to pick the box Mr. Masen brought with him and order them to bring it to this room and take its content out of there."

"Yes, ma'am." And she got out of the room again.

"Well, it seems like it's time to leave now." Mr. Masen affirmed.

"You are not staying, uncle? Please, I invite for dinner. Jacob will be delighted to meet you."

"Oh, I can't, dear girl, I have to return to Chicago as soon as possible, I received a great offer for my brother's house, I can't the man change his mind, well can't I?"

"Of course not, uncle. But it's a shame, I really liked having you here, come back anytime you want, the doors of this house are always open to you." Isabella said, with a sad smile on her lips.

He grabbed her hands again.

"I know, dear niece. Take care of you and of my nephew… And send news about you too to this…" He took a card from one of his coat's pocket "…address here."

He kissed her hands.

"I will."

He turned around and left the room.

In the next moment, the three servants came inside the room with the box. They opened it and put the piano in one corner of the room.

"Do you need anything else, Mrs. Swan?" William, the butler, asked.

"No, thank you, you can all go." She answered, slowly with her eyes fixed in the beautiful, long, black piano.

After a while she got out of the room and returned moments after with five pieces of paper in her hands.

She placed them in the paper stand of the piano and sat on its stool.

Isabella stared at the keys for a while and took a deep breath before starting to play the composition she had in front of her eyes.

In two minutes, Kate entered in the room, with Chris in her arms.

The baby had been awake for a while and had loved the melody his mother had started to play. Kate had decided to pick him and take him to the order room.

Joanna eventually came to the room too, with one of her hands in front of her mouth and her legs shaking, in shock.

It had been so long since she had heard that melody for the last time.

"I've never heard this song before. What's its name?" Kate asked, in a whispered, marveled.

"Bella's lullaby." Joanna just said, in a whisper too.

That was when Isabella stopped playing, her hands run to her hair and she started sobbing onto the piano of her beloved one.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Revieeeeews!**


	14. Battle Scars

**CHAPTER, CHAPTER, CHAPTER! :D I must say, I am so freaking proud of me, this has almost 4.000 words, it's a giant one! I hope you enjoy reading it almost as much as I enjoyed writing it! NO GO! Reading time :D Have a good week!**

**PS: Twilight Characters don't belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, though Edward's a major cutie in here and I want him to be mine!**

* * *

January, 2005 – Forks, Washington

The week had gone by quickly.

Edward and Bella had set a schedule between both of them. He picked her up at 7:30am and dropped her at the door of her first class right before the bell rang. At 3:30pm he was already waiting for her at the gym's entrance, ready to take her home.

And they had made that their routine.

During their rides, they talked about almost anything.

Edward had the opinion that she was one of the most mysterious people of the whole world. And Bella, being as stubborn as she was, made a compromise with him: in order to make her say something about herself, he would have to tell something about himself as well.

So they started with their closest friends. Bella's from Arizona and Edward's from Forks. Edward's heart broke in two when he found out that she didn't have any close friends.

After that, they changed subject to their parents. She talked about Renée and Charlie and how was her relationship with both of them and even with her stepfather, Phil. After, it was Edward's turn to talk about Esme and Carlisle. Bella had been able to tell, by the sparkle in his green eyes, how much love and pride he had for the both of them.

After parents they talked a bit about Alice and then they stepped into their likes and dislikes.

Edward was amazed when he found out that Bella's favorite color and dish were the same as his: light blue and Kraft's Mac and Cheese.

In Friday, when Edward dropped her home, he stopped his car and looked through the front window.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow evening." Bella said, with a smile, with her hand already in the doorknob.

Edward gave a nervous laugh.

Bella stopped and look at her, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Alice asked me to say to you… No, maybe "ask" is not the right verb, "demand"… Yeah; "demand" is the perfect one… or maybe "threaten". Right! So anyway, Alice demanded me to tell you that tomorrow night you sleep at our place."

Bella looked at him, shocked.

"So, it's just like that? She just demands you to tell me that like it's just a simple information? Couldn't she have called and asked me if I wanted to sleep over your place? I would have most definitely said yes, nobody says no to your sister!" Bella almost screamed.

Edward was astonished. Angry Bella; that was a new one!

"Whoa, hold on, tiger!"

"She still thinks I'm her personal Barbie, doesn't she? She is going to dress me and undress me all night with weird clothes and fill me with make-up and oh my God, she can even cut my hair! Edward, I don't want her to mess up with my hair!" She screamed with her hands in her head like she was trying to protect her long curls.

Edward's mouth was wide open. He was a bit scared with her breakout.

Bella felt her cheeks burning and her eyes watering. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted." She whispered, with her voice failing.

Edward's heart broke and he felt the urge to lock her inside of his arms and never let her go.

Why was she so shattered, so damaged?

Bella took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Tell her I'll sleep there. Charlie and I will be at your place around six."

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked, seeing one tear roll down her face and trying to catch it.

She flinched when he came closer and tightened her fists.

Edward sighed and looked through the window.

She grabbed her bag.

"Bye, Edward." And got out of the car.

So there she was, in front of the mirror, at 5:40 pm, in that Saturday.

Bella looked at her reflection again and smiled a bit. She was proud of herself.

She was wearing her favorite blue shirt with her beige skirt. She had put some blue ballerina flats and also a blue hairband to match, letting her free curls fall down on her back.

She was hoping Alice would be happy to see her in princess mode and would just let her be for the whole evening.

Bella dressed a beige cardigan, picked her raincoat and her bag and got out of the room.

She found Charlie on his armchair, watching a basketball game.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked.

Charlie stood up and looked at her. His eyes widened.

"Yeah… Sure, Bells… You're looking… Good."

Bella blushed.

"Thanks, dad. Let's go, they're waiting for us."

They got out of the house and drove straight to their cousin's home.

It was an old mansion, from the 19th century. According to Carlisle, Edward's and Alice's father, it has belonged to the family since then. It was really well-treated and modern, though, thanks to Esme, who was an interior designer.

Bella and her dad got out of his car and went to the door way. He rang the doorbell and in a minute it got opened.

A handsome, blonde man, with green eyes, in his mid-forties, showed up.

He smiled at them.

"Charlie, Bella. Come on in."

They both got in.

Charlie offered him his hand, giving his cousin a hand-shake.

"Carlisle, lookin' good!"

"You too, cousin!"

Carlisle turned to Bella.

"Bells! Long time, no see! Welcome back, kid!"

Bella smiled.

"Thank you. Where's everyone?"

In that moment, Esme came out from the kitchen, almost running.

"Oh sweetheart, you're back!" She squeaked, with a big smile on her lovely face.

Soon, Bella was inside Esme's arms.

"We've missed you so much, baby girl!"

Esme was just a melted heart. She was the perfect mother always looking out for her children and for her family. She was sweet and caring and just a great person, always with a smile on her face and a helping hand.

Bella was a bit in shock with all the attention and the emotions. Apparently, everyone in her family from Forks had missed her.

"I missed you too, Esme." She whispered and Esme let go of her.

"Come in!" Esme said, leading them to the living room. "Alice, Edward, they're here!" She screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

Alice came downstairs, graciously, almost as if she was dancing.

"Hi everyone!"

Charlie waved at her and looked at the television where he and Carlisle had just started to watch a baseball match.

Bella looked at her.

"Hi."

Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her. Bella stood up and Alice looked at her outfit, with an approval look in her dark eyes.

"Well done, Bella! You look lovely. Come; let's put your things upstairs! Mom already made your bed in my room."

Bella smiled at her cousin's excitement. She had to admit, she didn't mind being her personal doll as long as she could make Alice that happy.

"Okay, let's go."

"Oh, it will be a great night, I assure you! We can read some magazines, see some movies and uh you have to let me do your nails! Maybe paint them baby blue or violet!"

They climbed the stairs and were now in the first floor.

Bella heard a door closing behind her and turned around.

Edward got out of his room in that moment and stood there, looking at her petite, lovely figure, almost dazzled.

Bella's heart started to beat furiously and she became instantaneously red.

Alice giggled.

"Hi, Edward…" Bella whispered.

"Bella… Hey. You… You… You look beautiful…" He whispered too. Two seconds after, he became as red as Bella was, when he understood what he'd just said.

Alice picked Bella's bag and turned around.

"I'll give you two a moment."

Bella shook her head.

"No… No, wait, Alice, I'm right behind you!"

Alice giggled again.

"See you downstairs, Edward." Bella whispered, with a shy smile.

"Yeah…"

The girls got inside Alice's room.

Bella even heard, from the hall:

"Shit! Man up, dude!"

Her cheeks became even redder.

Alice apparently heard Edward too because she silently started clapping her hands and jumping in her place like a 5 year-old girl.

"Uh! Uh! Another thing! After dinner, I'm going to Jasper's; his sister and I have this project for school and we have to discuss some things. I'm just telling you I know, you won't mind, on contrary, I mean, alone time with Eddie!" And more clapping.

"Alice, stop it! I know what you are trying to do!" Bella exclaimed, completely embarrassed.

"And what is that, exactly?" Alice asked, with innocent eyes and a million dollar smile.

"Don't make your puppy eyes, you know exactly what you're doing, Mary Alice, you're trying to get us together!" Bella whispered.

"Is it working, Isabella Marie?" Alice looked she was about to burst from excitement.

"Yes… I mean, no! No, no, NO! It is wrong! I'm your cousin, he's your brother, we are family! We are family; you can't make this kind of plans! You can't, Alice!"

"But you like my plan, Bella."

Bella let out a huge sigh and fell on the bed.

"You are killing me, Alice… And he is too." She finally admitted.

"Yeeey, great!" She was now dancing all around the room.

"Great? We share DNA!"

"Pff, our grandparents were cousins, after two generations do you really think we still share DNA? Naaah, don't be pessimist!"

Bella sighed again.

"I don't know… I hate you, Mary. Why did you do that? He can choose any girl he wants, he won't choose me, his plain, ordinary, pale cousin. He won't."

"Sorry, what did he say out there? _You look beautiful. _His words, not mine! And he was as red as a tomato!"

"Bah, details, Alice!"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Girls! Dinner!" Esme called them, from downstairs.

"Coming, mom!" Alice screamed. "Come on, baby cousin!"

Bella stood up and they both got out of the room.

Carlisle, Charlie and Edward were already in the dining room, sat at the table. The two men were talking about the baseball game and Edward was just there, minding in his own thoughts.

When the two girls got inside, his face lightened up and he smiled at Bella. She blushed and smiled too.

Alice sat two places away from her brother, leaving the chair between the two of them free, for Bella. She glared at her cousin.

Esme came with dinner and they all started to eat.

"So, dear, tell me, how was school this week? Are you adapting well?" Esme asked Bella, at some point.

"Yeah, sure, Esme. Everyone's been nice, to me… Thanks to Edward, mostly, he introduced me to the kids around." She answered, looking at him briefly.

Alice coughed.

"So helpful, Eddie!"

This time, both Edward and Bella glared at her.

Bella looked at Esme again.

"I even met your niece, Angela!" She said, smiling.

Esme smiled too.

"Oh, Angela's a sweetheart! She's a bit quiet like you but a really great girl, you two will get along pretty well!"

"Yeah, I like her. We have English together."

"And what classes do you and Edward have together?" Alice asked, with sparkling eyes and a gorgeous smile.

They both became red in a record time of 3.2 nanoseconds.

"Biology, sis!" Edward eventually said.

"Autch!" Alice whined right next his answer.

She immediately looked at Bella who had the most innocent look on her face and was asking Carlisle how was his work in the hospital going on.

Still, Alice knew it had been her.

"Okay, I'll shut up…" She whispered.

"Good." Bella whispered back.

The dinner ended up quietly and soon Alice got out of the house just saying:

"I'm coming back in an hour and half! And I'm going to bring with me some gorgeous nail polishes!"

"Cool…" Bella whispered from the couch where she was.

Edward, next to her, tried to hide a laugh.

She looked at him with accusing eyes and red cheeks.

"It's not funny, you know?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well, thanks for dinner, Esme and for the company, boys, but I have to wake up early tomorrow morning: fishing trip with Billy!" Charlie said, at one point. "You're staying, aren't you, Bells?"

Bella nodded.

"Yep, I am, dad."

Esme smiled again.

"We'll take good care of her, Charlie. We can drive her home, tomorrow, don't worry."

Carlisle took his wife's hand in his and smiled too, agreeing with her.

"Okay, then. Have a goodnight, everyone!" Charlie said and stood up.

"Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, Charlie."

"I'll take you to the door." Carlisle said and followed him.

Bella looked around.

"Esme, I think I want to change into something more comfortable. Is it okay?"

"Oh honey, of course! This is your home! Do you need any clothes?"

"No, I bought my pjs, don't worry."

Bella stood up and went to her cousin's room.

She took off her hairband and her flats and replaced her shirt and her skirt for a plain t-shirt and some trainer pants. She quickly put some socks and made a fuzzy ponytail on the top of her head.

Then Bella started to look for her favorite sweater inside her bag.

"Hoodie, hoodie, hoodie, where are you best friend? You know, I need you…" She whispered, while she was searching for it.

The seconds passed and she still hadn't found her hoodie in her bag.

Bella started to panic.

"You have to be here, please show up, please, please, please! I'm nothing without you; no one needs to see me without you!"

She finally took everything out of the bag.

It was not there.

"Oh, no…" Bella whispered when she finally remembered where she had left it: in the laundry basket.

She stared at her wrists and suddenly she was shaking.

She took three deep breaths.

"Okay, Bella, calm down. Think." She looked around until her eyes found the door of Alice's closet.

"Alice must have a hoodie somewhere in there."

Bella went to the closet and started to look for one. After a while she gave up; why couldn't Alice wear casual once in a year?!

She sat on the floor and her hands flew directly to her hair.

"What am I going to do?" Bella whispered.

Tears started to roll down her eyes and she shook her head.

"No! Stop it! You are not that person anymore. You are not alone, so stand up and be someone, Isabella!"

She cleaned her tears, stood up and got out of the room. Bella crossed the hall and stopped in front of Edward's door.

She knocked.

"Are you there?" Bella asked.

"Right behind you!" She heard him whispering at her hear.

"Argh!" She screamed and jumped, turning around, crossing her arms and hiding them behind her back, in a reflex. "You scared me!"

Edward was laughing.

"I know!" He opened the door of his room. "Come in, cousin!"

Bella stepped in and looked around, still being extremely careful, hiding her bare arms.

Everything was still in the same place from eight years ago, the last time she was in that division: the desk, the bookshelves, the closet and that perfect stereo system. Only the bed was different, it was a bigger one.

"So, what do you want, Bells?"

Bella turned, to face him.

"A hoodie. I didn't one."

Edward smiled.

"One hoodie, coming out!" He walked towards his closet. "What's up with your arms, by the way?"

Bella became immediately red, again.

"My arms?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered, turning around with a grey sweater in his hands. "You're hiding them, behind your back."

"Oh, nothing… It's just… Something I do." That was a lie.

Edward raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

"No, it's not, Bella." He handed her the hoodie and Bella picked it.

It was in that moment, when Edward gave her the sweater and her arms were near him, that he noticed them: her wrists…

Her scars.

His eyes and his mouth widened and his face twisted in worry and pain.

Bella noticed him and quickly dressed it and turned around to leave.

"Thanks." She whispered and almost run to the door.

Edward was faster and got there first.

"No. No, Bells… You are not going to run away from me… Not again. Your… Your wrists…"

Edward picked one of her arms so gently and rolled up the sleeve, staring at her pale scars. Bella looked away, disgusted at herself.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered.

Bella laughed, ironically.

"Seriously, who do you think?"

Edward run one of his fingers through her skin, slowly, caressing her.

"Does it hurt?"

Bella sniffed.

"Only inside…"

He looked up, trying to find her eyes.

"Bella, please, look at me."

She shook her head.

"Make it quick, Edward. Come on; make fun of me like everyone else does! Say it, I'm desperate! All I want is attention, I'm just needy! Say it!" Bella whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"Bella…" His voice broke. His eyes were getting wet too. "Do you really think I could make fun of you? When you look so hurt and so damaged? Please… Just look at me…"

Bella took a deep breath and finally faced him.

Her heart went to the floor when she saw his heavy expression.

"Edward… Why do you look so hurt? Please… Please, don't cry. Don't you see? They're healed! I'm good! I'm fine, now!" Bella even tried to fake a smile.

"What happened? Why did you do that to yourself? You didn't have those, the last time I saw you! Is that the reason why you stopped coming here? We could have helped you… I should have helped you! I should have come to visit you… I…"

"Edward, stop! It wasn't your fault! And I've learned that it wasn't mine, either… Society screws our minds…"

"Please, tell me what happened." Edward repeated.

"Why do you want to know? It's in the past…"

"No, it's not! It hurts you every single day! I see it in your eyes, Bella! And I need you to know and to understand that if it ever crosses your mind to hurt yourself again, I am here! You call me, and I'm going to be right there with you, in the next moment, to protect you from anything and anyone, even from yourself! So, please, please, tell me!"

Bella took a deep breath and let herself free from his fist that was still holding her arm.

Suddenly, they were both missing the contact.

"Okay." She just said and decided to hold his hand.

Edward intertwined his fingers on hers and leaded her to his bed.

Bella sat down and curled herself in a ball, knowing that the following conversation was going to hurt.

"I've told how I'm always better off alone, right?"

Edward nodded.

"Okay, this started in the beginning of middle school. I mean I had been always quiet and shy in preschool and primary school, but there were some girls who liked to stay in a corner with me, playing with dolls or something. But when we went middle schools, they started to enjoy other things; clothes, make-up… Boys! And me? Still the same awkward kid, who preferred to spend a Saturday evening at home, with some popcorns and a movie. So people started to leave. Suddenly, I everyone had abandoned me and I was the school's joke because no one cares about the girl who falls every two minutes, who doesn't belong in any sport's group because she doesn't have enough coordination to be good at even one thing and doesn't really care about all the gossip and fuss about boys and fashion! And then I was alone, with no actual reason to be alive, Edward…"

Edward was shaking his head, in denial. How could someone do such thing to a beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl like Bella?

"How was it like?" He asked, in a whisper. "The first time, I mean…"

Bella tightened her knees with a little bit of more strength, trying to keep herself together. She closed her eyes and sniffed again.

"If you don't want to tell me, I…" He started.

Bella shook her head.

"No. I've already started. Now, I'm going all the way through."

"Okay."

"Things had been really, really hard, that day, in school. PE was a mess, as always, and some girls just made fun of me in front of the whole school and it was just awful…" She shook her head, as if she was trying to get that image out of her head.

Edward reached her hand and squeezed it.

"When I came home, there was this note on the fridge from Renée, saying she would come late, she had this meeting with her students' parents, that evening. It just made me feel even more alone… So I went to the bathroom and mom's leg shaver was just there in front of my eyes and… That was it." Bella looked away and Edward interlocked his fingers in hers again.

"The fact that you never came back had anything to do with… this?"

"Alice would have found out about that, eventually, in one of her Barbie sessions with me. That was the last thing I wanted…"

"We could have helped you, Bella…"

"I didn't want to be helped, at that time."

Edward shook his head again.

"Does anyone know about this, apart from me?"

"Renée found out, of course… And Phil… And the people from my old school. I lived in Arizona; it's hard not to show my arms there."

Edward forced a smile, a sad one.

"Where did you get the strength to stop, Bella?"

She smiled too, with tears in her eyes.

"One night, maybe two years ago… It was only months before Renée met Phil; she got home completely devastated and drunk, she had been dumped by some douche. I was on the couch, watching TV, and the first thing she said when she laid her eyes on mine was just _Men suck, we only have each other, baby_. And that was when it hit me. I couldn't die. Renée wouldn't survive without me; I was the one who had always taken care of her. And so I decided to stop, I wasn't just ruining my life; I was ruining hers as well."

Edward let out a huge sigh, like he had been holding his breath for a while.

"Edward, please… You have to promise me, you won't tell this to anyone… Please. It will crush Charlie's heart if ever gets to know this…"

Edward nodded.

"I won't."

"Thanks."

He squeezed her hand once more. She gave him another sad smile.

"I'm so glad you stopped, Bella…"

"Yeah, me too… It isn't easy living with all of this, though, but I'm getting better." She whispered.

They stared at each other for a while.

Finally, Edward opened his arms.

"Come here, Bells."

Bella willingly crawled into his arms and cuddled inside his embrace.

"It will be okay, I promise you. No one will ever going to hurt you again, I won't let that happen, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes and felt her heart expanding at the sound of that cute name.

And, inside that warm embrace and surrounded by his sweet scent, Bella believed in every single one of Edward's words.

* * *

**So? What do you think? REVIEWS!**


	15. Love, Death, Birth

**Sweethearts, I'm back! Sorry for the late update, but school has been crazy and life has been a completely pain in the freaking ass! But here you have it! Chapter number 15! And a big one! Yep, my chapters are getting longeeer :D Well I hope you like it and see you next chapter!**

**PS: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
PPS: I only based the chapter in the song and used its name, I'm definitely sure that the actual melody isn't as I described it so don't judge me folks!**

**AND NOW READ!**

* * *

April, 1919 - Forks, Washington

Another night had passed.

Isabella had been awake since early dawn, laid on her back, with her giant belly facing the roof.

Jacob snorted, next to her but also far away. They never faced each other in bed even more touching…

This whole thing was wrong… All wrong!

They were cousins. She looked at him and still saw that little 10 year-old boy, who loved to play hide and seek with her when she was just five.

He was her best friend, how was she supposed to adore him like a lover…

Love him like she loved Edward?

A shiver run through her spine and her baby gave a little kick when she thought about her lost beloved one, once more.

She sighed.

"I miss your father so badly, dearest boy… "She whispered, rubbing her belly.

Isabella felt Jacob moving in the other side of the bed and closed her eyes, pretending she was still sleeping.

She heard him sigh.

"I know you're already awake, Bella." Jacob whispered and got closer, to kiss her forehead.

"Good morning, Jake…" She whispered, opening her eyes again and looking at him from the corner of one of them.

He was also facing the roof.

"How are you?" Jacob asked.

"I am still carrying the baby of a dead man." She answered. "Not for long, sure, mommy says he can come anytime soon, but still…" Isabella's mother had moved to their house, a week before, because of that fact and she wanted to be there for her daughter.

"And how are you?"

Jacob smiled, sadly.

"I am still married to my baby cousin."

Another two sighs.

"What did we do to deserve such tragedy, Jacob?"

"I do not know, dearest cousin…"

"Can we be those 5 and 10 year old children who used run all day around this house, filling it with screams and laughter and happy promises?"

Jacob sighed.

"I'm afraid not, Bella. I am sorry."

Isabella sighed too.

"So am I."

The room got quiet for a while. Then Jacob found out that he couldn't handle his thoughts no more.

"You keep talking that your child is going to be a boy. You know you can't be absolutely positive about that, don't you, Bella?" He asked, quietly.

Isabella's face lost any kind of emotion and she sat on the bed, with some cost, not facing her cousin.

"It's a boy. I know it's a boy. It's my Edward…"

"It can be a girl, Bella…"

"It's not!" She almost screamed, shaking. "So, stop it Jacob! It's my baby boy, I know, it's my Edward, my perfect little Edward!"

Jacob shook his head.

"Please think about it, Bella. I don't want you to hate your own child, one day…" He said, standing up and leaving the room.

Tears reached her eyes and she let them roll down her face, while she caressed her big belly.

"You're my Edward, I don't need a little Bella; she would just have a fate like mine. The world doesn't need two depressed Isabellas. I need an Edward, I need an Edward… I need my other half, you're my Edward, you're my perfect, little Edward; you have to be… Please, please, please!"

Isabella stood there for a while, just begging and sobbing until she finally decided to clean her tears and stand up, opening her window, next, and welcoming the faint sunlight that came with the beginning of spring.

She went to the small bathroom to clean her face and then left the room in barefoot and still with her night dress.

Isabella went downstairs and entered in the kitchen.

All the maids stopped what they were doing and looked at her, shocked and embarrassed. Suddenly, they were all lined and saying, in the same voice tone:

"Good morning, Mrs Swan."

Isabella laughed, darkly.

"Please, go back to what you were doing. Don't forget, I'm just a depressed child, pregnant and completely loony. So chop, chop! Out of my way, the only thing I need to know is where Joanna is."

All the maids stayed where they were, with their eyes on the floor until one of the oldest woman in there, the cook, finally screamed.

"Ain't you heard ma'am's order? Go away, lazy people!"

All the girls run back to their places and their tasks.

"Joanna's in the dining room, ma'am, serving Mr Swan's breakfast."

"What? No, Joanna is my personal servant not his! She serves my breakfast not his! Why is she serving Jacob's breakfast, Mrs Hughes?"

"Mr Swan asked her to, ma'am. I think he wanted to talk to her."

Isabella rolled her eyes. Of course, after their conversation, he needed someone to make Isabella see that she might be wrong.

"Well, I'm not!" She whispered to herself. Then, she pushed a chair and sat there with her arms crossed over her belly. "I'm just going to wait here, Mrs Hughes. Can you bring me some eggs, please? I'm starving!"

Mrs Hughes did as Isabella asked and also gave her a full glass of orange juice.

"Thanks! Oh, and little Edward appreciates is too." And she started to eat.

Minutes later, the kitchen door opened and Joanna came in, with tray full of dirty dishes.

"Mrs Hughes, start to make Mrs Swan's…" She started to order when she finally saw her favourite little girl sat in front of the wooden table, in night clothes and with her hair undone, eating her eggs. "Mrs Swan, what are you doing here?"

Isabella looked at her, with an innocent look in her eyes.

"I came looking for you! Why were you serving my husband? He wants to turn you against me, doesn't he? Oh, sweet Mother of Jesus, of course he does!"

"Mrs Swan, he is not against you; nobody is. Although, Mr Swan does have a point, when he says that you might be disappointed if your child turns out to be a girl…"

"No, Joanna! He doesn't! You've said it, yourself! My stomach isn't totally round, it means it's a boy! It has to be a boy! Even mommy agrees!"

"But still…"

"But still nothing, Joanna! I'm right, he's wrong! End of discussion." Isabella said, stubborn as always, turning around to finish her eggs.

Joanna sighed and went to the sink, to wash the dishes.

"Joanna?" Isabella asked, after a while.

"Yes, Mrs Swan?"

"Has Jacob already left for work?"

"Yes, a couple of minutes ago, Mrs Swan."

They got quiet for a while.

"Joanna?" Isabella called her, once more. Lately, she had been acting more like a child than a woman just about to have a baby, false hoping that it could change her life.

"Yes, Mrs Swan?"

"Do you remember the last play Edward was writing?"

Joanna stopped washing the dishes and looked at the girl, not expecting this turn of the conversation.

"What, Mrs Swan? Why are you talking about that, now?"

"Do you or do you not remember that play?"

"Well, of course, Mrs Swan, but how do you know he was writing another play? It was supposed to be…"

"A surprise? Oh, I know that. He was writing it for my birthday, wasn't he? He always made sure I was already in my room, at night, to play the composition on the piano and write it down. But I used to hear him… And also, I heard a conversation between him and Mrs Masen once." Isabella said, without any emotion on her face.

Joanna smiled, sadly, and asked her, next:

"What about that play, Mrs Swan?"

"Nothing, I guess… I just remembered about it, last night. I'm sad I've never got to see it or heard it, properly… I even looked for it between the plays that Mr Masen brought with him, that afternoon when he came here and gave me the piano but it wasn't there…" She whispered, with pain in her lovely features.

Joanna's smiled opened.

"Oh, Mrs Swan, you haven't read Edward's favourite book in a while, haven't you?"

"Joanna, I haven't read a single thing in a while! Do you really think my body and my soul want to read about marvellous plots and happy endings?"

"Well, go check it, little girl! See if there is something in there, between the adventures of Tom and Huckleberry."

Isabella looked at her, with her eyes filled with questions.

"Go, Mrs Swan!" Joanna insisted.

"Alright, I'll go!"

Isabella got out of the kitchen and went upstairs again and entered in an empty room, with yellow walls and baby furniture: it would be her baby's room, in a matter of days.

She walked towards a lovely blue cupboard, with yellow little suns painted.

It was there where she had disposed all the little things that had belonged to Edward and she had brought from Chicago: small decorations, books, plays, his favourite cologne, some board games, his miniature car collection, the letters they had changed and all the gifts she had given to him.

Isabella thought that there wasn't any better place to keep his things than inside their son's room.

She picked Tom Sawyer's book and opened it, carefully. There was nothing on the first page. She quickly started to flip pages until one single paper sheet flew across the room, from the middle of the book.

Her eyes widened and then she closed the book and put it back on the cupboard.

She run to where the paper had landed and she quickly grabbed it and unfolded.

Her heart skipped a bit and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my…" Isabella felt tears running down her face and a small smile appearing on her lips. "So it was here where you hided it, my dearest Edward. Of course, it was…"

Suddenly, she felt the urge to listen the music. She opened the door and run downstairs, screaming:

"I found it, Joanna, I found it! It was inside the book, you were right! I found it!"

"Isabella!" The girl heard someone screaming too, like they were reprehending her.

She turned around and found her mother next to the dining room door, with her hands on her hips and a reproving look in her eyes.

Isabella run to her a hugged her.

"Good morning, mommy!" She said and let go of Temperance, grabbing her hand next. "Please don't get mad at me, look! Look what I found, mommy! Come, come, come! Come listening it, please, quickly, mommy! Joanna! Come too!" She screamed, while she run to the visits room, where the piano was, pushing her mother by the hand.

"Isabella, stop it! Can you please explain what is happening here?" Temperance asked.

The girl opened the door and entered the room, finally letting go her mother's hand.

"Isabella, what does this all mean, child? Look at you! You are not even properly dressed!" Temperance exclaimed.

The girl didn't pay attention to her mother and went to sit in the piano's stool.

Joanna got inside the room too and Temperance looked at her, totally mad.

"What is going on here, Joanna? Why is my daughter completely out of her mind? This is not acceptable, woman! Why isn't she even dressed? Why is she barefoot? Has she even taken her breakfast already, woman?"

"Yes, she has, Mrs Swan. And I am deeply sorry, for Isabella's behaviour, ma'am. She asked me about one of Master Edward's plays and that was it…" Joanna answered, completely red and ashamed.

Temperance sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Elizabeth's boy, what else could it possibly be?"

Isabella turned around and stared at the two women.

"May I play it or not?"

They didn't answer.

"I am going to take that as a yes."

And then, Isabella started to play.

It was so melodic, so beautiful, loaded with love and care…

And it was also unfinished.

Isabella realised something was missing when she played the last note that was written on the paper and it obviously didn't sound like it was over.

Her heart broke at that moment and she frozen.

"So that's it?" Isabella whispered.

Temperance, who was enjoying the play as much as Isabella was, also got a bit disappointed when she understood that the play ended up there. The lady looked at the maid.

"It's not finished…"

"Of course not, Mrs Swan…" Joanna whispered. "Master Edward was writing it for your daughter's birthday and all the family got sick before he could possibly finish it…"

"It was a gift for my Baby Bella? Aw, that boy… He really was Elizabeth's son… A romantic, I believe…"

Joanna smiled.

"Indeed he was, ma'am. Your daughter changed his whole world when she came to Chicago, four years ago. Miss Isabella was the best thing that had ever happened in Master Edward's short life, Mrs Swan, you have my word. I even think that play is called _Love_, Mrs Swan..."

"They were meant to be…" Temperance whispered.

There was silence in the room for a while.

Then, Isabella started to play again.

That time, she didn't stop where the play finished. She continued, changing the key from G major to E minor, turning the composition much gloomier and darker, contrasting with Edward's part.

But, of course, the two parts were perfect together. Edward's love, his care, his happiness and his joy combined so well with Bella's pain, with her sorrow, her mourn and her death.

They were two broken parts of the same damaged story.

She stopped at some point and picked in two paper sheets and in a pencil.

"I have to write this." And she started to write herself, next to where Edward had stopped.

The two women in the back of the room were static, looking at that little girl so focused on the keys and on the papers.

"Get back to your work, Joanna. I am going to stay here, with her." Temperance said.

"Do you want me to bring baby Christopher, to this room, ma'am?"

"Better not, Joanna. Isabella is not in her best state of mind today, as you can see. Let's keep the boy way from her."

"Yes, ma'am." Joanna said, leaving the room.

Temperance grabbed a magazine that was on one of the coffee tables and sat down on the settee.

Hours passed by slowly.

Isabella didn't hear anything around her; her mind, her soul, her universe were focused in that composition and nothing else mattered at that point.

Temperance got up a couple of times to pick another magazine or even to go to the toilet or to pick something to eat but Isabella never realised the movement around her and continued to write and to play.

Around five o'clock something changed.

Isabella dropped the pencil and started to breath heavily.

Temperance took her eyes off the book she was reading at that moment and looked at her daughter, worried.

"Baby Bella, sweetheart, are you alright?"

The girl grabbed her belly and bit her lip.

The woman stood up and run to her.

"Bella, Bella! Bella, baby, talk to your mother, please!"

Isabella panted.

"Mommy… Edward's coming!"

And then she screamed in pain.

* * *

Time dragged inside that suffocating room.

Isabella couldn't possibly tell how long she had been there. It could have been minutes, hours or even days. She didn't know.

What she did know was that the suffering wasn't stopping.

No, it was getting worse. Much, much worse.

The maids run around her, with wet towels and weird medicines; her mother and Joanna were whispering soft words at her ears that her brain couldn't understand because of the horrific pain and the doctor just kept saying that everything was normal, she was just fine; everything was absolutely perfect.

Perfect? Of course it was all perfect! For him! He wasn't the one who was trying to push a 6 pounds baby out of his guts through a 3, 5 inches' hole! That hideous, idiotic man!

"Mommy, I want this baby out of me and I want it NOW!" Isabella screamed for the thousandth time.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. It is going to be over very soon, Baby Bella."

"Yes, dear, you are doing a pretty good job; I think I can already see the head!" The man said, looking at the centre of her legs with a wacky smile on his face.

"Shut the hell up, man, and take that stupid smile out of your face, there is nothing to smile for in here!" Isabella screamed, because of another contraction. "Gosh, just take him out of here!"

"Well, push now, Isabella!" The doctor demanded.

"Push, baby, push!" Temperance repeated.

"EDWARD! COME BACK!" She screamed while she was pushing harder and harder to bring her baby to this world. "SAVE ME, EDWARD, SAVE ME! COME BACK!"

"Push, Mrs Swan, just a little bit more!" Joanna said.

"Come on, Baby Bella, you can do it, sweetheart, I know you can!"

"EDWARD!" She screamed, grabbing the bed sheets as hard as she could to find strength.

And then there was a hard cry; a cry of someone who was so new in this world that didn't know how to do anything else but scream with his week lungs.

Isabella sighed and collapsed on the bed, panting to find some air.

"Congratulations, Mrs Swan. You have here a healthy big boy!" The doctor exclaimed, as he passed the new born to one of the maids who started right away to clean him.

It was a boy.

It was her perfect, little boy.

As she had always known.

Isabella's lips opened into a tired smiled and tears reached her eyes.

The maid dressed the baby and gave him to Temperance.

"Oh, my sweet, little Bella, he is so perfect!" She said, with adoration in her eyes. "My grandson…"

"He's his perfect image…" Joanna whispered. "I feel like I'm in 1901, again…"

"I want him, mommy! Please, please!" Isabella begged, trying to sit down on the bed.

Joanna came for her help, adjusting the pillows behind her.

Temperance smiled at her daughter and, carefully, placed the fragile, little baby inside Bella's week arms.

The baby suddenly stopped whining and widened his eyes.

His green eyes.

"Hello, my little Edward… Hi, baby, it's mommy…" Isabella just said.

* * *

A month passed.

Isabella had recovered from the birth in a matter of a couple of days and in a week she was already walking around the house, taking care of her two babies.

Everyone had changed in the family, with little Edward Jacob.

Isabella was so more peaceful now. She had recovered her Edward.

Of course, she had preferred have both of them with her but at least there was a part of her beloved one next to her, trying to fill that deep, dark hole that was in her being.

Jacob, in the beginning, tried to stay away from the little baby but it was hard, even for him, to ignore the perfect, red-haired baby.

Baby Chris, who loved to be around his Mama, as he already could say, was always curious about the new baby in the house. He didn't understand what was going on but Isabella knew that he liked his little brother and wanted to be next to him all the time.

It was another quiet afternoon, in the house.

Afternoons were the most boring part of Isabella's days.

Jacob was at work and the babies were taking their naps, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Most of the times she used to take a nap too, since the babies always drained the energy out of her but today she had slept almost until noon and so she wasn't tired at all.

Isabella wandered around the big mansion for a while, trying to find something to distract herself. She had thought about reading a book or knit another pair of little boots to baby Edward but she knew she wasn't interested in any of those things.

Isabella was passing through the big white doors that led to the visits' room when she staked and faced them.

That was when it hit her.

The composition! She had completely forgotten about it!

She smiled and entered the room, directed to the big, black piano.

The pencil and her paper sheets were still there, where she had left them, a month before.

She sat down and started to play since the beginning of Edward's part until the end of hers. When she continued, improvising the melody, she realised the key was already in G major again, turning the melody into a soft one, filled with peace and hope, almost like a lullaby.

She smiled and sank into the paper sheets, trying to finish the long composition, at last.

When Isabella played the last notes and wrote the last figures in the 5th piece of paper, something inside her fixed.

She felt proud of herself and she knew that, wherever he might be at that moment, Edward definitely was proud of her too.

"It's finished, sweetheart. I've finished our melody, my love." Isabella whispered, with a smile, squeezing her medallion.

Isabella played the melody one last time and picked the first paper sheet.

Next to Edward's perfect calligraphy, right after the word _Love_, she wrote another two.

_Death._

_Birth._

_Love, Death, Birth._

And under, she added.

_By Edward Masen and Isabella __Swan__ Masen._

* * *

_Reviews pleaseee!_


End file.
